Gara Gara Bubble Tea
by asdfghjkl-KaiHun
Summary: Apa jadinya jika semua ini berawal karena segelas Bubble Tea? Perasaan yang awalnya hanya sebuah perasaan bersalah, namun kemudian tumbuh dan berubah menjadi perasaan yang disebut cinta. Bagaimanakah sebenarnya kisah yang dialami oleh dua namja ini? /KaiHun/slight!HanHun/Boys Love/
1. Chapter 1

**Gara Gara Bubble Tea**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(es), OOC

**Chapter 1**

Seorang namja manis berperawakan tinggi dengan kulit putih pucatnya yang berkilau diterpa sinar matahari kini sedang berjalan menuju kantin. Seragam olahraganya kini terlihat basah dengan tetesan keringat yang menetes dari dahinya. Namja itu bernama Oh Sehun, siswa tingkat pertama C Sekolah Menengah Atas yang terlihat dingin dan jutek itu berjalan dengan langkah cepat menuju kedai Bubble Tea.

Bubble Tea, minuman favoritnya. Sekarang ia dalam keadaan sangat haus sekali karena kelasnya sehabis jam pelajaran olahraga. Setelah sampai di depan kedai Bubble Tea, ia terdiam. Kemudian mengatur napasnya perlahan agar lebih teratur.

"Satu Choco Bubble Tea, ahjussi" ucapnya kepada penjaga kedai itu.

"Tunggu sebentar Sehun-ssi" kata ahjussi tersebut disertai dengan anggukan.

Kira kira setelah dua menit berlalu, ahjussi itu memberikan segelas Bubble Tea kepada namja bersurai _dark brown_ mengambil Bubble Tea yang diberikan oleh ahjussi itu dengan senyuman terpatri di wajah tampan-mm bisa dibilang agak cantik jika untuk seorang lelaki. Kemudian ia merogoh sakunya, dan mengambil uang untuk membayar Bubble Tea yang sudah ia minum hingga tinggal tersisa tiga per empat gelas.

"Gomawo ahjussi" Sehun memberikan uangnya kepada ahjussi penjual Bubble Tea itu dan kemudian langsung beranjak dari tempat itu menuju ke kelasnya.

-XOXO-

Suasana kelas tingkat pertama C sangat ramai dengan para murid yang ada di dalamnya. Ada yang sedang memakan bekal, ada yang sedang memainkan gadgetnya, ada yang sedang membaca buku, ada juga yang sedang bermain bola di dalam kelas padahal baru limabelas menit yang lalu mereka bermain di lapangan.

Sementara Sehun hanya duduk di kursinya. Tangannya sibuk dengan gadgetnya sedangkan mulutnya sibuk menyedot Bubble Tea yang tadi ia beli. Ia sedang asik bermain gadgetnya dan menaruh Bubble Tea nya di pinggir meja kayu miliknya. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian-

Brakkkk

Byurrrr

Cairan berwarna coklat dengan gumpalan-gumpalan kenyal itu kini berceceran di lantai. Bukan hanya membasahi lantai kelas, tetapi bubble tea tersebut juga membasahi baju dan sepatu pemiliknya. Ya, bubble tea milik Oh Sehun tumpah. Dan yang membuat bubble tea itu tumpah adalah bola yang disundul oleh seorang namja berkulit tan. Sementara Sehun hanya diam terpaku, tak bisa berbuat apa apa sambil memandangi baju olahraga yang ia kenakan kini penuh dengan bercak kecoklatan.

Suasana kelas yang tadinya gaduh, berubah menjadi hening. Semua pasang mata yang berada di dalam kelas itu kini menatap kedua orang yang berhasil mengubah suasana kelas. Sehun kini beranjak berdiri dari kursinya dan kemudian berjalan menghampiri namja yang telah berhasil membuat wajahnya memerah karena emosinya telah memuncak.

"YA!APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN BUBBLE TEA MILIKKU KIM JONGIN?!" teriakan sehun memecah keheningan kelas. Sementara namja yang ternyata bernama Kim Jongin hanya memasang ekspresi sweatdrop.

"KENAPA KAU HANYA DIAM SAJA KAI-AH?! AKU TIDAK MAU TAU, SEKARANG JUGA BERSIHKAN BAJUKU!" Sehun kembali berteriak di depan wajah namja itu yang ternyata nama panggilan namja beriris onyx itu adalah Kai.

"Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan membersihkan bajumu" ucap Kai dengan nada yang bisa dibilang kelewat santai dalam situasi seperti ini.

"HHH~ Jinjja?" dengan intonasi yang tidak sebesar tadi, Sehun bergumam. Kemudian ia menghentakkan kakinya sebal lalu berlari pergi meninggalkan namja dihadapannya tadi dengan pandangan mulai memburam karena bulir transparan dari dalam matanya yang akan segera menetes.

-XOXO-

Sehun dengan agak kasar menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir dengan menggunakan punggung tangan kanannya. Sedangkan jari jari lentik tangan kirinya sedang sibuk membersihkan noda kecoklatan yang baru beberapa menit yang lalu berhasil menempel di baju olahraganya. Ia hanya berdiri lemah di depan wastafel kamar mandi sekolahnya.

"Hhh~ Sialan kau Kim 'idiot' Jongin" rutuknya sedikit kencang sambil mengacak surainya yang berwarna madu itu dengan frustasi. Untung saja di dalam kamar mandi ini hanya ada dia dan bayangannya sehingga tidak ada yang melihat ia menangis kesal seperti ini hanya karena terkena tumpahan bubble tea yang disebabkan oleh namja menyebalkan itu.

"Bagaimana jika eomma tau, pasti aku akan dimarahi eomma nanti saat pulang. Huh aku harus meminta pertanggungjawaban si idiot itu!" ia beranjak pergi dari dalam kamar mandi dengan langkah gontai. Kelasnya ada di lantai tiga, tetapi kamar mandi ada di lantai dua sehingga membuatnya harus melewati banyak kelas.

Sehun menaiki tangga sambil menunduk ke bawah. Namun baru saja Sehun menaiki lima anak tangga, tiba tiba seseorang menubruknya. Sehun masih mempertahankan posisi menunduknya. Untung saja ia tidak tertubruk dengan kencang sehingga tidak membuatnya terjengkang ke belakang.

Sementara yang menubruknya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan baju Sehun yang penuh dengan bercak kecoklatan, yah walaupun ada beberapa bercak kecoklatan itu yang mulai menghilang karena tadi sudah Sehun bersihkan menggunakan air di wastafel kamar mandi.

"Maaf" ucap seseorang yang menubruknya.

"….." Sehun mendongak namun hanya diam dengan tatapan sayunya.

"Se-Sehun? Apa yang terjadi dengan bajumu?" namja beriris _sparkle dark brown_ itu menatap baju Sehun kemudian menyentuh bercak kecoklatan yang menempel di baju Sehun. Sementara sang empunya hanya diam sambil memperhatikan gerak gerik namja dihadapannya itu.

"Jawab aku Hun" kini namja berperawakan sedikit lebih pendek dari Sehun itu menatap kedalam iris mata hazel milik Sehun. Kedua manik itu saling menatap seakan mencari cari jawaban dari semua apa yang telah terjadi.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Luhan hyung" akhirnya Sehun membuka suaranya untuk menjawab pertanyaan dari namja yang ternyata bernama Luhan itu.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa? Baju olahragamu kenapa jadi coklat begini?" terdengar nada penuh kekhawatiran dalam ucapan Luhan.

"A-aa itu. Tapi janji jangan marah ya hyung" ucap Sehun dengan gugup.

"Iya. Katakan saja" wajahnya yang tadinya penuh dengan ekspresi khawatir, kini digantikan dengan ekspresi penasaran. Kemudian Sehun menceritakan semua yang telah terjadi sehingga membuat bajunya kotor seperti ini termasuk namja beriris onyx yang telah menyebabkan semuanya terjadi. Namun tak jauh dari tangga tempat mereka berdua berdiri, ada sepasang mata yang sedang memperhatikan mereka berdua.

-XOXO-

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi kira-kira duapuluh menit yang lalu. Semua siswa dan siswi Seoul International High School, mulai berhamburan keluar dari kelasnya masing masing. Dan suasana diluar gedung sekolahpun mulai ramai dengan mobil-mobil pribadi yang bertugas menjemput murid yang bersekolah disini.

Rata-rata siswa dan siswi yang sekolah disini adalah anak dari para pejabat dan orang orang yang berpenghasilan tinggi. Bahkan bisa dibilang hampir semuanya. Anak anak dari orang yang berpenghasilan menengah kebawah sangat sedikit, mungkin bisa dihitung dengan jari. Karena sekolah ini bukan hanya terkenal karena kualitasnya yang bagus, tapi juga biaya sekolahnya yang sangat mahal.

Dan Sehun adalah salah satu dari anak yang bisa dihitung dengan jari. Sehun masuk kesekolah ini berkat jalur prestasi, sehingga ia bebas dari biaya sekolah hingga ia lulus nanti. Ayahnya hanya seorang supir pribadi, sedangkan ibunya hanya seorang wiraswasta dengan usaha kecil kecilan. Sehun adalah anak tunggal maka dari itu ia adalah satu-satunya harapan keluarganya untuk memperbaiki keadaan ekonomi keluarganya.

Yah jadi begitulah kira-kira latar belakang keluarga seorang namja yang sedang duduk sendirian di halte bus sambil membaca ulang materi Persamaan Linier Tiga Variabel dari buku paket matematikanya. Semilir angin sore meniup rambutnya yang tidak tertutupi oleh apapun. Langit sore terlihat gelap pertanda bahwa tak lama lagi bulir bulir transparan akan jatuh membasahi permukaan bumi.

Sehun menutup bukunya perlahan. Ia mulai jengah menunggu bis yang belum juga datang padahal ia sudah menunggu kira-kira duapuluh menit yang lalu. 'Semoga saja hujan tidak turun sampai aku tiba di rumah' batinnya sambil memandangi noda kecoklatan yang menempel di sepatu putihnya. Ia jadi teringat namja idiot itu alias Kai.

"Cih, bisa bisanya si idiot itu berkata sesantai itu tanpa ada nada bersalah di dalam ucapannya. Jangan mentang mentang ayahnya seorang pejabat ya jadi dia bisa meremehkanku. Awas kau Kim Jongin!" gumamnya pelan sambil menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Matanya mulai memanas karena ia mengingat insiden yang menimpanya tadi di kelas. Untung saja yang tersiram bubble tea itu seragam olahraganya, kalau saja seragam putihnya yang tersiram huh dia sudah tidak berani membayangkan apa yang akan eomma nya lakukan padanya.

"Sudahlah Sehun, jangan menangis. Lagipula bercak kecoklatan itu akan hilang setelah dicuci" ia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri sambil mengusap air matanya yang tiba tiba saja sudah menetes membasahi pipinya.

"Sehun-ah" panggil seseorang dari dalam mobil yang berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Seseorang turun dari mobil berwarna biru metalik itu dan kemudian menampilkan seorang namja berseragam yang sama dengan Sehun.

"Luhan hyung" Sehun membalas panggilan namja yang kini berdiri tepat dihadapannya. Luhan kemudian mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sehun. Lalu Sehun berdiri sambil menyambut uluran tangan Luhan.

"Kau belum pulang?"Tanya Luhan dengan tatapan cemas dan hanya dibalas gelengan oleh Sehun.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanyanya lagi.

"Bisnya sedari tadi belum datang" jawab Sehun seadanya.

"Kalau begitu, biar aku mengantarmu pulang" Luhan menggenggam tangan Sehun semakin erat.

"Tidak u-" sebelum Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya, tangan Sehun sudah ditarik oleh Luhan sehingga membawanya kedalam mobil Luhan. Sehun terduduk di samping kursi kemudi sementara Luhan duduk dikursi kemudi.

Suasana didalam mobil milik anak pengusaha furniture itu kini sangat hening. Hanya terdengar suara mesin pendingin udara mobil yang sibuk mendinginkan udara seisi mobil. Kedua namja didalamnya kini sibuk berkutat dengan kegiatannya masing masing. Luhan sedang fokus menyetir sementara Sehun hanya menunduk dan sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri.

Luhan tidak perlu repot-repot menanyakan alamat rumah Sehun, karena ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengantar Sehun pulang. Baru kira kira sepuluh menit Luhan menjalankan mobilnya, kini ia bisa merasakan sesuatu yang berat menyentuh bahu kanannya. Ia menoleh kemudian mendapati kepala Sehun kini tengah bersandar di bahunya. Kemudian ia mulai bisa mendengar nafas teratur Sehun. Ah ternyata Sehun tertidur.

Luhan mengelus surai Sehun perlahan dengan sebelah tangannya kemudian ia mengecup perlahan puncak kepala Sehun.

"Aku Mencintaimu, Hun"

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Kyaaaaaa~ By The Way ini fanfic pertama aku. Jadi mohon dimaklumi jika sangat banyak kekurangannya karena aku author baru. Jadi aku juga butuh saran nih dari para readers (kayak ada yang mau baca ini ff aja).

Gomawo untuk yang udah mau baca fanfic milikku. Sampai ketemu di chapter depan~~

Aku tau kalau ff ku abal banget. Jadi tulis aja unek unek para readers setelah membaca ff ku ini di kolom komentar yang sudah disediakan #HugeHug :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Gara Gara Bubble Tea**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(es), OOC

**Chapter 2**

Sehun mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali untuk membiasakan matanya dengan cahaya yang ada diruangan yang sekarang menjadi tempatnya berbaring. Ia mendudukan dirinya diatas ranjang kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekelilingnya. Huh ternyata sekarang ia berada di kamarnya sendiri. Tapi bagaimana bisa? Seingatnya tadi ia sedang berada didalam mobil Luhan. Sudahlah dia tidak mau memikirkan ini semua lagipula sekarang dia dalam keadaan selamat sampai di kamarnya.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamar Sehun. Sehun langsung menoleh kearah pintu.

"Kau sudah bangun Hun?" Suara wanita yang agak lebih tua darinya itu kini memenuhi indra pendengarannya. Wanita itu menghampiri Sehun dan mendudukkan dirinya diatas ranjang di samping Sehun.

"Aku baru saja bangun eomma. Eomma sudah pulang dari toko?" ucap Sehun dengan suara serak khas orang yang baru bangun tidur sambil mengucek matanya perlahan.

"Eomma sudah pulang dari jam dua siang Hun" Wanita yang ternyata ibunya Sehun kini mengelus pelan surai anak tunggalnya.

"Tumben eomma pulang cepat sekali. Biasanya eomma pulang jam tujuh malam. Eomma aku boleh cerita kepada eomma tidak?" Nyonya Oh hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan anaknya yang menunjukan sikap manjanya hanya di hadapannya, sementara di hadapan orang lain anak kesayangannya ini tidak pernah bersikap manja.

"Silahkan Hunnie"

"Tapi eomma jangan marah ya" eomma nya Sehun hanya membalas permintaan anaknya dengan anggukan.

"Baju olahragaku terkena bubble tea yang aku beli, eomma. Bajunya jadi penuh dengan bercak kecoklatan. Ini semua karena Kim Jongin. Maafkan aku eomma. Besok aku akan meminta pertanggungjawaban si idiot itu" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

"Sudah biarkan saja, Hun. Nanti setelah eomma cuci pasti nodanya akan hilang kok" eomma Sehun lagi lagi tersenyum. Memang dasarnya Nyonya Oh kelewat baik.

"Iih eomma, walau bagaimanapun dia harus diminta pertanggungjawaban karena telah menumpahkan bubble tea ku dan juga telah mengotori baju olahragaku" Sehun makin mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ya terserah padamu sajalah Hun. Sekarang mandilah, lalu nanti kita makan malam bersama appa" Eomma Sehun beranjak dari ranjang Sehun dan meninggalkan anaknya sendirian dikamar. Sementara Sehun yang masih memasang ekspresi sebal kini beranjak berdiri dari ranjangnya kemudian berjalan menuju lemari dan mengambil handuk biru muda dari dalamnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan kekamar mandi untuk membersihkan tubuhnya.

-XOXO-

Cicitan burung-burung yang berterbangan dilangit terdengar begitu merdu membuat suasana pagi diawal bulan Oktober ini semakin sejuk. Murid murid mulai datang ke Seoul Internasional High School untuk menuntut ilmu, yah walaupun baru beberapa orang yang datang. Dan salah satu dari beberapa murid yang sudah datang itu adalah Sehun.

Sehun memang selalu sepagi ini jika datang, padahal jam pelajaran baru akan dimulai empatpuluh menit lagi. Karena ia naik bis ke sekolah jadi ya mau tidak mau ia akan sampai sekolah jam tujuh pagi. Memang dasarnya dia anak yang kelewat rajin.

Sehun membuka pintu kelasnya. Dan seperti biasa yang ia lihat hanya bangku bangku kosong tanpa ada yang mendudukinya. Belum ada murid lain dari kelas Sehun yang datang, karena sampai saat ini gelar 'Siswa Yang Datang Pertama' masih dipegang oleh Sehun. Sehun menghampiri tempat duduknya yang berada tepat di depan meja guru.

Ia membuka tasnya, kemudian mengambil buku Sejarah Korea dari dalam tasnya. Ia membaca satu per satu kata yang tertera di halaman 121 buku itu secara perlahan dan dengan sangat teliti. Baru saja ia membaca kira kira sepuluh kalimat, tetapi suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku itu. Ia menoleh kearah pintu. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian seseorang yang baru saja masuk kedalam kelasnya membuat kelopak matanya terbuka secara penuh.

Kim Jongin datang sepagi ini?. 'Tumben si idiot itu pagi pagi begini sudah datang' batin Sehun. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya malas. Tiba tiba memori dari insiden yang menimpa dirinya kemarin menghampiri otaknya sehingga ia jadi teringat apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh namja yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelasnya kepadanya kemarin.

"Kai, aku minta kau bertanggungjawab dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan kemarin pada bubble tea dan juga baju olahragaku" ucap Sehun dengan tampang sengit sambil meghadap kearah Kai alias Kim Jongin yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya ternyata sudah duduk di kursinya sambil memainkan gadgetnya

Kai yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, langsung mendongak kearah asal suara. Setelah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya, ia berdiri kemudian meletakkan gadgetnya diatas mejanya. Ia berjalan menuju seseorang yang menjadi asal suara barusan.

"Apa yang kau mau dariku sebagai bentuk dari pertanggungjawabanku Oh Sehun?" Tanyanya tak kalah sengit di depan wajah Sehun. Jarak wajah mereka hanya tinggal beberapa centi. Sehun bisa merasakan napas mint milik Kai berhembus di pipinya. Dan juga sebaliknya, Kai bisa merasakan napas herbal milik Sehun menerpa perpotongan lehernya. Tangan kanan Kai menyentuh pipi kanan Sehun dengan lembut. Sementara yang disentuh hanya bisa menunduk sambil diam tak berkutat.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan Kai?" tangan Sehun terangkat dan langsung menepis tangan Kai yang tadi menyentuh pipinya. Sehun bisa merasakan pipinya mulai memanas. Bukan karena emosi tapi karena perasaan apalah itu Sehun tak mengerti.

"Jawab dulu pertanyaanku sebelum kau balik bertanya Sehun" ucap Kai sambil berbisik tepat disamping telinga kanan Sehun. Kini Sehun bisa merasakan darahnya berdesir deras di dalam tubuhnya. Bisikan Kai berhasil membuat jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Sehun melangkahan kakinya ke belakang dua langkah sehingga terciptalah jarak diantara mereka berdua.

"Aku mau kau membelikanku bubble tea setiap hari selama dua minggu ke depan" Sehun langsung mengucapkan permintaannya tanpa pikir panjang sebelum Kai bertindak yang macam-macam kepadanya.

"Hanya itu? Bagaimana jika berkencan denganku setiap hari selama dua minggu berturut turut?" Tercetak jelas diwajah Kai sebuah seringaian licik. Sehun yang mendengar ucapan Kai hanya bisa tersenyum kecut.

"Jangan harap Kim Jongin!" Sehun kini beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai. Tetapi Sehun kalah cepat dengan Kai, Kai sudah menarik pergelangan tangannya dari belakang.

"Aku belum selesai bicara Sehun. Jadi bagaimana? Apakah kau hanya memilih bubble tea selama dua minggu atau memilih diriku selama dua minggu eh?" Tanyanya lagi dengan seringaian yang terlihat lebih jelas. Sehun berusaha melepas pergelangan tangannya yang masih berada di dalam genggaman tangan Kai, namun hasilnya nihil. Sehun kemudian membalikkan badannya agar menghadap Kai.

"Aish, tentu saja aku lebih memilih bubble tea. Lagipula tidak ada untungnya jika aku memilih namja idiot sepertimu, yang ada selama dua minggu kau hanya akan membuat moodku benar-benar turun. Sudah puas kau dengan jawabanku? Sekarang lepaskan tanganku!" Sehun menghentakkan tangannya dengan kencang sehingga pergelangan tangannya kini telah terbebas dari cengkraman Kai. Sehun beranjak pergi meninggalkan Kai yang masih tercengang karena mendengar ucapannya barusan.

"Mianhae, Hun" gumam Kai pelan setelah Sehun pergi sambil menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar.

-XOXO-

Jam pelajaran Sejarah Korea yang diajar oleh Kim Seonsaengnim membuat Kai semakin bosan. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kim Seonsaengnim, lalu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling kelas. Pandangan matanya kini terhenti pada sesosok namja yang duduk tepat di depan meja guru. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Oh Sehun. Iris onyx milik Kai kini memperhatikan lekuk wajah putih pucat milik Sehun.

Ia jadi teringat kejadian tadi pagi, saat telapak tangannya menyentuh pipi Sehun. Bagaimana bisa seorang namja memiliki pipi sehalus dan semulus itu. Ia memegang telapak tangannya sendiri berharap bisa menyentuh pipi lembut milik Sehun lagi.

Ia terus memperhatikan Sehun dari tempat duduknya. Tiba-tiba saja Sehun menjilat bibirnya sendiri sambil mencatat apa yang Kim Seonsaengnim katakan. Kai menatap bibir cherry milik Sehun tanpa berkedip. 'Astaga Sehun, bagaimana bisa kau memiliki bibir semerah cherry dan bibir cherry mu itu terlihat sangat lembut' batin Kai.

Tiba-tiba saja Kai merasakan sesuatu yang agak keras menghantam dahinya. Ternyata Kim Seonsaengnim menimpuknya dengan penghapus papan tulis.

"Kim Jongin, bisakah kau memperhatikan pelajaranku. Kurasa kau mulai mengantuk. Cepatlah kekamar mandi dan basuhlah wajahmu setelah itu kembali lagi kesini. Aku berikan kau waktu dua menit dari sekarang" Ucap Kim Seonsaengnim dengan intonasi yang cukup tinggi. Sementara Kai hanya mengusap dahinya yang terkena timpukan maut dari Kim Seonsaengnim dengan menggunakan tangannya.

"Mianhae Seonsaengnim" Kai berdiri lalu membungkuk dan kemudian pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju ke kamar mandi yang berada di lantai dua dengan langkah malas.

-XOXO-

"Huh bagaimana bisa aku terkena timpukan penghapus papan tulis dari Kim Seonsaengnim hanya karena perhatianku teralihkan oleh wajah mulus milik Sehun" Kai mengacak surai hitamnya sedikit keras karena frustasi. Ia menyalakan keran yang ada di wastafel kamar mandi kemudian membasuh wajahnya perlahan. Setelah itu ia mematikan kerannya lagi.

"Hahhh apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku? Aku bisa benar benar gila karenamu Oh Sehun" gumamnya lagi sambil memukul pinggir wastafel menggunakan tangannya. Dan tentu saja apa yang barusan ia lakukan itu berada diluar batas kesadarannya.

"Auh sakit! Tidak tidak! Aku seratus persen masih normal! Aku masih menyukai yeoja yeoja diluar sana!" ucapnya meyakinkan diri sendiri sambil meniup tangannya yang memerah akibat kelakuannya barusan.

"Aish~ jinjja" rutuknya sebal. Tapi kemudian sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas sehingga membentuk sebuah senyuman di wajah tampannya. Ia kembali mengingat kejadian tadi pagi saat dirinya dan Sehun hanya berdua dikelas dan terjadilah adu mulut yah walaupun tidak berlangsung lama.

"Hhhh yang benar saja?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri dengan ekspresi tidak percaya. Pasalnya, tadi pagi ia yang sedikit menggoda Sehun dan hanya bercanda sebenarnya tetapi mengapa sekarang jadi dirinya yang harus terjebak dalam perasaan aneh ini. Detakan jantungnya berdegup menjadi lebih kencang. Ia tidak mengerti dengan apa yang tengah ia rasakan sekarang. Bahkan ia tidak tahu nama perasaan yang sedang melanda hatinya saat ini.

Apakah itu hanya perasaan bersalah atau mungkin itu perasaan lain yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti dan ia tidak pernah merasakan perasaan seperti ini sebelumnya?

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Annyeong~ ketemu lagi sama aku nih di chapter 2. Aku bener bener gak nyangka kalau chapter 1 cerita ini banyak readers yang ngereview padahal ini cerita pertama aku disini :D

**Balesan Review**

**Zelobysehuna **: Kita sama ya ternyata suka KaiHun sama HanHun juga :) Ini udah update nih. Tapi sepertinya ini akan menjadi KaiHun deh.-.

**daddykaimommysehun **: #ikutantosbarengkamusamaJongin kkkk~ Ini udah lanjut kok ;)

**LKCTJ94 **: Bisa nyender kok karena setau aku jaraknya gak terlalu jauh #sotoysaya Kalo masalah yang ditangga itu tunggu aja kelanjutan kisahnya yaa :)

**Istinya Sehun Bininya Kai **: Jongin idupnya emang dipenuhi dengan persaingan *dikeplak Jongin* wkwk. Ini sudah lanjut ya

**Nagisa Kitagawa **: Semua pertanyaan kamu akan terjawab seiring jalannya cerita kok kkkk~ Ini udah dilanjut :3

**Shouraichi Rein **: Kalo boleh tau itu Sehun kamu sekap pake apa ya? Hehe. Ini udah dilanjut yaaa~

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim **: Ini udah dilanjutin kok :) Chapter ini udah lumayankah KaiHun moment nya?

**Yunacho90 **: Apakah chapter ini udah sesuai permintaan kamu KaiHun momennya? ;) Kai memang selalu sok cuek, aku aja empet ngeliatnya-_-

**DiraLeeXiOh **: Kita tunggu saja kelanjutan kisahnya kkk~ Ini udah dilanjut loh :D

**sayangsemuamembersuju **: Sehun Jongin nggak musuhan kok, cuman mereka kaya kurang akrab gitu

**chanyeap627 **: Thanks men sudah menjebloskan saya kedalam dunia ffn ini yeahh :) Yuk kita lelepin Jongin barengan hehe~ Udah dilanjut nih bro

**urikaihun **: Tenang ini ff KaiHun kok :) Jjongtem memang nyolot wkwk

**izz**.**sweetcity **: Makasih ya karena udah menyukai ff abal ini :D

**dia**.**luhane **: Ini udah lanjut nih. Btw makasih ya udah mau nyukain ff buatan aku :)

**Kin Ocean **: Iya ini KaiHun kok :v Apakah sudah cukup panjang chapter ini? Aku dong yang seharusnya berterimakasih sama kamu karena kamu udah mau baca dan review ff aku :)

**CutRabiatul **: Makasih atas rasa sukanya sama ff aku :D ini sudah lanjutt

**Seli Kim **: Karena ini ff KaiHun jadi aku usahain lebih fokus ke KaiHun nih :) ini sudah dilanjut yaaa ;)

**Guest **: nih udah di lanjutin :) kamu kebanyakan nonton dahsyat kali kkkk~

**choi fai fai **: ini udah di lanjut nih ;)

**ohhhrika **: ini udah di lanjutin tapi maaf gak bisa secepat yang kamu harapkan sepertinya hehe. Happy reading :)

**ayanesakura chan **: Jongong emang nyebelin kkk~ Jongong = Jongin Songong hehe. Ini udah dilanjut yaaa :)

**Guest **: makasih atas pujiannya aku jadi tersandung eh salah maksudnya tersanjung hehe :D ini udah lanjut loh ;)

**myhunie **: di chapter ini udah ada moment KaiHun nya ;) udah dilanjut nih :3

**Haro **: Hai Haro :) makasih atas pujiannya wkwk Lah kok HunHan? Adanya KaiHun sama HanHun di ff ini tapi gapapa aku tau kamu newbie kok hehe

**mrblackJ **: ini udah ada moment KaiHun nyaaa ;)

Maaf kalo ada nama yang tulisannya salah. Gomawo buat yang udah mau baca apalagi sampai ngereview ff abal ini :) Jika masih banyak kekurangannya di chapter ini mohon dimaafkan karena aku masih author amatir. Sampai ketemu lagi di chapter selanjutnya~~

Apakah cerita ini mengalami peningkatan atau malah justru mengalami penurunan? Kalau para readers memiliki unek unek maupun saran setelah membaca cerita ini, silahkan tulis di kolom komentar yang sudah di sediakan ;) #HugeHug


	3. Chapter 3

**Gara Gara Bubble Tea**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Oh sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(es), OOC

**Chapter 3**

Teriknya sinar matahari diluar kelasnya tidak membuat semangat namja beriris almond itu menurun. Matanya sibuk memandang ke buku catatan yang ada di mejanya, telinganya sibuk menangkap ucapan-ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Choi Seonsaengnim, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk menorehkan tinta sehingga membentuk rumus rumus diatas buku catatannya.

Namja yang menjabat sebagai ketua OSIS sekaligus kapten tim basket itu sangat menyukai mata pelajaran yang sedang berjalan. Pelajaran yang diajar oleh Choi Seonsaengnim itu adalah pelajaran fisika. Namja itu bernama Xi Luhan. Ia menganggap pelajaran fisika sangat penting untuk dipelajari karena sekarang ia sudah berada di kelas tingkat kedua.

Luhan masih fokus dengan materi pelajaran yang Choi Seonsaengnim berikan, tidak seperti teman teman sekelasnya yang kini sudah beralih dan lebih memilih berkutat dengan gadgetnya daripada memperhatikan angka angka yang tertulis di papan tulis dan tentu saja Choi Seonsaengnim tidak mengetahui itu. Namja keturunan China itu, kini menoleh kearah jendela kelasnya saat telinganya mendengar suara lain selain suara Choi Seonsaengnim dari luar kelas.

"Tidak biasanya ada murid yang keluar kelas saat jam pelajaran" gumamnya pelan kepada dirinya sendiri. Xiumin, teman sebangkunya menoleh ke arah Luhan saat ia mendengar suara temannya walaupun pelan.

"Ada apa, Lu?" Tanya Xiumin sambil mengikuti arah pandangan Luhan yang memandang lurus ke jendela kelasnya.

"Ah tidak ada apa apa kok. Mungkin aku sedikit mengantuk. Aku rasa aku harus kekamar mandi untuk membasuh wajahku supaya rasa kantukku hilang" ucap Luhan penuh kebohongan sambil menoleh kearah Xiumin. Sebenarnya Luhan tadi melihat melalui jendela kelasnya yang transparan sekilas rambut seseorang yang lewat dari arah kamar mandi.

Surai hitam yang agak berantakan itu sudah sangat Luhan kenali. Tanpa harus melihat wajah seseorang yang lewat tadi, ia sudah yakin bahwa itu adalah namja yang Sehun ceritakan padanya kemarin. Namja yang telah membuat bubble tea Sehun tumpah dan mengotori baju olahraga Sehun. Ya, itu pasti Kim Jongin. Luhan segera berdiri dari kursinya kemudian membungkuk di hadapan Choi Seonsaengnim.

"_Mian, seonsaengnim_. Aku izin ke toilet" sebelum Choi Seonsaengnim mengizinkannya untuk ke toilet, ia sudah berlari kemudian keluar dari kelasnya.

-XOXO-

Suasana sekolah kini mulai sepi karena sekarang sudah jam tiga sore dan itu berarti bahwa bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi kira kira tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Sehun belum pulang, ia baru saja selesai membantu Lee Seonsaengnim memasukkan nilai ke buku nilai siswa. Sehun melangkahkan kakinya di lorong lantai satu menuju ke kantin. Ia hanya menunduk ketika menyadari bahwa masih ada beberapa orang seniornya yang duduk di lorong itu.

Awalnya ia tidak mau lewat lorong lantai satu karena lantai satu dihuni oleh murid tingkat akhir, tapi untuk mempercepat jalan ke kantin dan juga bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak beberapa waktu yang lalu yah jadi ia ikuti saja kata hatinya. Ia mempercepat langkahnya agar segera meninggalkan lorong terkutuk –menurut Sehun- ini. Untung saja kakinya panjang, jadi ia bisa melangkah dengan jarak yang besar besar dalam satu langkah.

Tidak sampai semenit kemudian ia sudah sampai di depan kedai bubble tea. Ahjussi yang menjaga kedai bubble tea itu langsung menghampiri Sehun dengan senyuman melekat di wajahnya sehingga tercetaklah beberapa kerutan di daerah matanya.

"Biasa Ahjussi" ucap Sehun santai. Ahjussi sudah mengerti maksud perkataan Sehun karena hampir setiap hari Sehun membeli bubble tea. Sehun hanya memperhatikan Ahjussi yang sedang fokus membuatkan bubble tea pesanannya. Belum lama, Ahjussi itu kemudian menyodorkan bubble tea pesanan Sehun.

"Aish, Ahjussi memang sudah professional kalau dalam masalah membuat bubble tea" puji Sehun kepada lelaki paruh baya itu sambil mengambil bubble tea pesanannya.

"Bisa saja kau Hun" lelaki dengan dahi yang mulai penuh dengan kerutan itu kini hanya tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sehun. Sehun merogoh kantong celananya, mencari uangnya yang tersisa untuk membayar bubble tea.

"Huh~ susah sekali sih nih uang. Sebentar ya Ahjussi" rutuk Sehun sebal. Ia terus merogoh kantong celananya. Tiba tiba ia teringat bahwa uangnya sudah ia pakai untuk membayar kas kepada Tao, sahabatnya yang menjabat sebagai bendahara di kelas Sehun. Dan sekarang uangnya yang tersisa hanya untuk membayar bis pulang nanti. 'Aduh bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Ahjussi?' batinnya.

"Sehun, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Ahjussi dengan nada khawatir.

"_A-ani, Ahjuss_-" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang datang dan langsung memegang pinggang Sehun dari belakang tanpa meminta izin kepada sang empunya.

"Choco bubble tea satu lagi Ahjussi, biar punya Sehun sekalian aku yang akan membayarnya" suara milik namja yang sekarang berdiri di samping Sehun, berhasil membuat Sehun sedikit kaget dan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

Sehun menoleh, dan pemandangan yang sekarang tepat di depan matanya ini lagi lagi berhasil membuat sebelah alis Sehun yang satunya juga ikut terangkat. Sudut bibir sintal milik namja yang berdiri di sampingnya kini tertarik keatas, sehingga membentuk senyuman. Seorang Kim Jongin alias Kai tersenyum. Kai ter-se-nyum! Kai yang notabene adalah anak yang cuek dan sok cool itu kini tersenyum di depan Oh Sehun. Sehun bisa melihatnya dengan jelas bahwa senyuman yang tercetak di wajah Kai sekarang adalah senyuman yang tulus, tidak seperti senyuman tadi pagi yang kelihatan seperti seringaian licik.

Sehun bisa merasakan sesuatu yang panas menjalar di pipinya. Ia yakin sekarang pipinya sudah semerah tomat. Bahkan tomat bisa jadi kalah merahnya. Jari-jari Kai yang mulai bergerak dan menggelitik pinggangnya berhasil membawa Sehun ke dunia nyata.

Walaupun sudah kembali ke alam sadar sepenuhnya, tetapi Sehun masih saja diam. Ia tidak mencoba untuk melepaskan tangan nakal milik namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu dari pinggang rampingnya, karena pada dasarnya ada sesuatu yang membuat jantung Sehun berdetak lebih kencang dan membuat sistem saraf di tubuhnya tidak dapat bekerja secara normal.

"Ini pesananmu Kai-ssi. Semuanya jadi lima ribu won" Suara ahjussi penjaga bubble tea membuat keduanya menoleh kearah orang yang tadi sempat tidak dihiraukan keberadaannya. Kai memberikan uang sepuluh ribu won kepada ahjussi kemudian ia mengambil bubble tea yang disodorkan oleh ahjussi itu mengunakkan tangan kanannya sementara tangan kirinya masih melingkar manis di pinggang Sehun.

"_Gomawo ahjussi_. Ambil saja kembaliannya untukmu" ucap Kai, kemudian melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Sehun. Sehun masih pada posisi semula. Hanya diam tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, bahkan untuk mengucapkan satu kata saja terasa sangat sulit karena kejadian barusan. Apa perbuatan Kai benar benar bisa membuat otak jenius Sehun membeku?

-XOXO-

Hembusan angin yang lumayan kencang berhasil membuat beberapa helai daun dari pohon maple yang ada dipinggir danau meninggalkan tangkainya kemudian jatuh menyentuh air permukaan danau. Langit yang awalnya berwarna biru muda kini perlahan mulai berubah menjadi warna keemasan yang menandakan bahwa kira kira tinggal sejam lagi sang mentari akan mulai bertugas untuk menyinari sisi lain bumi.

Kedua namja dengan seragam dan blazer yang serupa kini dengan langkah santai menapaki tanah subur taman yang berada di pusat kota Seoul. Tak ada sepatah katapun yang keluar dari mulut masing masing kedua namja itu. Namja dengan iris hazel hanya sibuk meminum bubble tea yang ada di genggamannya sambil terkadang melirik namja beriris onyx yang berdiri di sampingnya melalui sudut matanya. Sementara namja yang dilirik itu kini hanya mengedarkan pandangannya kearah danau yang ada di taman.

Sehun bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa sekarang ia berada di sini, berdiri tepat di sebelah Kai. Tadi saat Kai mengajaknya ke taman ini, kepalanya hanya mengangguk tanda menyetujui ajakan namja bermarga Kim itu. Seakan akan otaknya tidak mau bekerja sama dengan hatinya. Ketika hatinya berkata tidak, otaknya malah melanjutkan rangsangan ke saraf yang ada di tubuh Sehun sehingga membuatnya mengangguk.

"Jadi, Luhan hyung itu sebenarnya punya hubungan apa denganmu?" Suara khas milik Kai kini memecah keheningan yang sejak tadi tak tau sudah berapa lama menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"_Mwo_?" Apa Sehun tidak salah dengar? Namja menyebalkan yang sekarang entah bagaimana caranya sudah berdiri di hadapannya, menanyakan Luhan kepadanya?

"_Aigoo_~ Apa kau tidak dengar? Huh, padahal aku sudah mengatakannya dengan jelas. Kurasa ada sedikit masalah dengan telingamu" Pipi Kai mulai memerah, bukan memerah karena merona tetapi karena sebal dengan Sehun. Kai yakin pasti tadi Sehun mendengar pertanyaannya.

"Kau bicara tidak jelas Kai. Bahkan jika dibandingkan dengan suara kentut Kim Seonsaengnim, lebih jelas suara kentut Kim Seonsaengnim daripada ucapanmu barusan" Sehun berbicara dengan susah payah karena ia berbicara sambil menahan tawanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak.

Sehun benar benar sudah tidak bisa menahan tawanya lagi. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sementara yang ditertawakan hanya diam sambil melebarkan kelopak matanya. Sehun yang melihat namja dihadapannya kini sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan mematikan itu langsung menutup mulutnya sendiri dengan tangannya.

'Pancaran onyx itu semakin indah saja jika kelopak matanya terbuka selebar itu' batin Sehun disela-sela tawanya yang mulai mereda karena tatapan yang bahkan bisa membuat air membeku yang diberikan oleh Kai kepadanya.

"Berani-beraninya kau berkata seperti itu Oh 'sialan' Sehun!" Sehun langsung membalikkan tubuhnya sehingga sekarang ia membelakangi Kai dan kemudian mengambil langkah seribu saat melihat Kai sudah benar benar berubah menjadi semenyeramkan seperti goblin yang pernah ia lihat di film fantasy. Kai sudah benar benar kesal dengan Sehun. Kai langsung berlari menyusul Sehun.

"Berhenti kau Sehun! Awas kau, jika aku berhasil menangkapmu maka akan ku tenggelamkan kau di danau!" Teriak Kai sambil masih berlari mengejar Sehun.

"_Andwae _Kai" Balas Sehun dengan ekspresi ketakutan karena mendengar teriakan Kai barusan sambil masih berlari.

Sehun terus berlari sambil sesekali menengok kearah Kai yang sedang mengejarnya di belakangnya. Kai terlihat mengambangkan tangannya ke arah depan di udara berharap tangannya itu dapat menggapai Sehun. Kalau dilihat lihat Kai bagaikan zombie yang sedang mengejar mangsanya dan dengan tatapan penuh emosi ingin segera mencekik mangsanya dan memakan otak mangsanya.

SREETT

GREEPP

BRUKKK

Sepersekian detik kemudian tubuh Sehun sudah terbaring dengan posisi tengkurap di atas tubuh Kai. Gelas bubble tea yang tadi Sehun pegang tak tau kini sudah mental kemana. Semua ini bisa terjadi karena Kai menarik tas Sehun dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga menyebabkan tubuh Sehun terhempas dengan kencang ketubuh Kai dan akhirnya jadilah mereka terjebak di posisi seperti ini.

Wajah Sehun berada tepat di dada Kai. Mereka berdua hanya terdiam. Bagaikan terkena mantra sihir Avada Kedavra dari Voldemort, tubuh Kai terasa lemas dan kaku. Tangannya bahkan tak dapat digerakkan hanya untuk menyingkirkan tubuh Sehun dari atas tubuhnya. Yang hanya bisa Kai rasakan adalah detak jantungnya sendiri yang kini memompa darah di dalam tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat.

Namja yang berada di atas tubuh Kai kini keadaannya tak jauh berbeda dengan Kai. Sehun bagaikan tertusuk pedang gaib milik Nazgul yang dengan sekejap bisa melumpuhkan saraf saraf yang bekerja di dalam tubuhnya. Kakinya bahkan terasa sangat rapuh hanya untuk berdiri menyingkir dari atas tubuh Kai.

Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya berharap bisa melihat ekspresi namja yang lebih tua beberapa bulan dari dirinya itu. Pada saat Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya-

DUK

Dahi Sehun dengan sangat mulusnya mencium dagu Kai. Sehun mulai kembali ke dalam kenyataan. Ia berdiri perlahan dari atas tubuh Kai dengan bantuan tangannya yang memegang tanah untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sehun mencoba sekuat tenaga untuk berdiri, tetapi kakinya malah kram jadi sekarang ia terduduk di samping tubuh Kai yang masih berbaring.

"Ahh" Sehun mengusap pelan dahinya yang tadi terantuk dagu Kai dengan punggung tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk memijat kakinya yang kram.

Sementara dengan Kai, ia masih berbaring diatas rumput hijau sambil memandangi langit yang berawan. Kemudian ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah namja yang sekarang masih dengan posisinya beberapa detik lalu, yaitu memijat kakinya sendiri. Akhirnya Kai memutuskan untuk mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk di samping Sehun.

"Bagaimana bisa semua ini terjadi?" Gumam Sehun pelan sambil menunduk dan terus memijat betis kakinya yang masih saja kram. Untung saja namja di sampingnya itu tidak mendengarnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan kakimu?" Sehun menoleh kearah Kai saat mendengar suara Kai yang menanyakan keadaan kakinya.

"_A-ani, gwaenchana_" ucap Sehun kemudian tersenyum.

"Apanya yang tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kai lagi. Sehun bisa mendengar nada kekhawatiran di dalam ucapan Kai. Apa Kai benar benar mengkhawatirkannya?

"_Gwaencha_-" ucapan Sehun terpotong saat Sehun bisa merasakan tangan Kai mulai memijat pelan betis kakinya yang masih kram.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam sambil memperhatikan tangan Kai yang dengan sangat perlahan memijat kakinya. Sehun bisa melihat aura ketulusan terpancar dari tubuh Kai.

"Bagaimana? Sudah enakan kakimu?" Tanya Kai sambil mengangkat tangannya dari kaki Sehun.

"_Ne_, terimakasih banyak telah membantuku menghilangkan rasa kram dari kakiku. Dan maaf karena tadi aku telah mm-menindih tubuhmu. Maaf ya sekali lagi" Sehun hanya menunduk sambil mengucapkan rasa terimakasih dan permintaan maafnya.

"Iya sama-sama. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena aku menarik tasmu dengan kencang jadi kakimu kram deh" semburat penyesalan tercetak jelas diwajah Kai.

"Hmm, iya tak apa" Sehun menghembuskan napasnya kasar.

Kai perlahan berdiri kemudian menjulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Sehun. Sehun mendongak kearah Kai. Pancaran hazel miliknya kini bertemu dengan pancaran onyx milik Kai. Mereka berdua terus saling menatap seakan mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam tatapan itu.

"Aish, apa yang kau lakukan? Mengapa diam saja? Kau tidak mau pulang?" Kai akhirnya memutuskan kontak mata yang belum lama berlangsung. Ia menggerakan tangannya yang terulur dihadapan Sehun.

"Jadi kita ke sini untuk apa? Hanya untuk jatuh?" Sehun menerima uluran tangan Kai kemudian berdiri di hadapan namja itu dengan ekspresi innocent-nya.

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya bercanda. Kau pasti lapar kan? Ayo kita makan" ucap Kai diselingi dengan kekehan kecil.

"Siapa bilang aku lapar?" Tanya Sehun kepada Kai.

'Aku lapar sih sebenarnya. Tapi aku mau membayar makanan dengan apa? Uangku habis' batin Sehun.

"Sudahlah jangan mengelak. _Kaja_!" Kai menarik pergelangan tangan Sehun, membawanya ke tempat makan terdekat dari tempat mereka berdiri. Sementara yang ditarik hanya bisa terdiam dan mengikuti kemana namja di depannya ini menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Selama Kai menarik pergelangan tangannya, Sehun hanya asik memandangi jari jari tangan Kai yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya dan kemudian hanyut dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sehun tak habis pikir, semua yang telah Kai lakukan terhadap dirinya hari ini benar benar membuatnya bingung.

Tiba tiba perasaan itu muncul lagi. Perasaan yang bisa membuat jantungnya lagi lagi berdetak diluar batas kewajaran. Sehun terus berpikir. Apakah hanya dirinya yang merasakan perasaan aneh ini? Dan juga dengan semua perbuatan Kai hari ini terhadap dirinya, dari senyuman Kai yang penuh seringaian sampai kejadian rasa kram Sehun hilang berkat bantuan dari Kai. Apa maksud dari semua ini?

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Haiii kita ketemu lagi nih di chapter 3. Maaf ya update lama karena sekarang aku lagi UAS nih jadi gak bisa update kilat. Aku mau bales review dulu ah ^^

**Balasan Review**

**levy. :**udah cukup belum KaiHun momentnya di chapter ini? Makasih ya udah mau nunggu, ini udah lanjut nih :)

**sukha1312 **: aku masih memikirkan nih Kyungsoo mau di masukin ke ff ini atau gak ;) makasih ya atas sarannya. Aku masih mempertimbangkan saran dari kamu hehe

**anniewez **: ini udah dilanjut. Me too, i love KaiHun :*

**urikaihun **: tau tuh si Sehun bukan milih Jongin aja wkwk. Btw, makasih udah mau baca and review :D

**sayakanoicinoe **: siap! Sudah dilanjutkan :)

**Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai **: udah mulai tuh si Kai kkkk~ udah dilanjut nih :) #ikutanngibarinbenderaKaiHun

**leeyeol **: mungkin selama ini si Jongin dibutakan oleh yeoja yeoja diluar sana hehe. Udah lanjut nih tapi Maaf ya belum bisa update kilat T_T

** :**nggak sekalian tuh tumbuh benih-benih jagung di hatinya si Jongin wkwk. Aku gak bisa bergoyang, jadi tanyakan pada daun pohon jagung yang bergoyang hehe. Udah lanjut loh :)

**daddykaimommysehun** : Udah banyak belum momen KaiHun nya di chapter ini? Ini udah lanjut yaa ;)

**ohhhrika **: udah sweet belum momen KaiHun di chapter ini? Kalau belum kamu bacanya sambil cemilin gula ya hehe becanda becanda. Ini udah aku buat lebih panjang dari chapter lalu. Terimakasih ya untuk semuanya :)

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim **: di chapter ini udah greget belum KaiHun momentnya? Kalau pair lain aku masih mempertimbangkan nih. Nih udah lanjut, tapi maaf aku belum bisa update cepet T_T

**DiraLeeXiOh **: wajah Sehun mengalihkan dunia Jongin kkkk~

**Nagisa Kitagawa **: Jongin butuh disiram tuh hatinya supaya numbuhnya makin cepet hehe. Ini udah next :)

: udah lanjut nih yaaa. Tuh Luhan udah nongol lagi hehe

**Zelobysehuna **: nggak sekalian teriak pake mic emasnya Syahrini wkwk Terimakasih telah merestui hubungan KaiHun :) chapter ini udah aku panjangin nih tapi maaf belum bisa update cepet soalnya aku lagi UAS #tuhkanjadicurcol

**mrblackJ **: udah aku lanjut nih trus udah aku panjangin chapter ini. Kalo vampire haus darah kalo aku sama kamu haus KaiHun wkwk

**Anon **: makasih ya anon udah mau baca sama ngereview. Btw disini adanya HanHun bukan Hunhan -_-

**Kin Ocean **: saran kamu masih aku pertimbangkan, tapi sekarang mereka udah lumayan deket kan? Udah dilanjut trus udah aku panjangin tapi aku belum bisa update kilat maaf ya T_T

**Guest1 **: kaya lagi kardiovasikular ya hehe. Olahraga jantung jadi deg deg-an mulu :D

**Guest2 **: ini udah di lanjut loh lalala yeyeye #ketularankamujadialay wkwk

**Guest3 **: berarti si jongin harus jadi alay dahsyat biar dia tau kalo itu namanya jatuh cinta wkwk. Udah lanjut ya :)

**xxxxxx **: serius ini cerita seru? Udah lanjut nih tapi maaf ya belum bisa update kilat T_T

**choi fai fai **: makasih udah nyemangatin aku, ini udah di post dong chapter 3 nya :)

**Guest4 **: udah next nih :D

**exol **: udah lanjut nih. Akhirnya ada yang nungguin aku padahal biasanya aku yang nunggu #digamparreaders *padahal kamu nungguin ceritanya bukan nungguin aku nya* wkwk

**Seli Kim **: cinta aja punya getaran ya apalagi gelombang ultrasonik kkk~ Sepertinya memang akan ada konflik dengan Luhan nih. Makasih udah mau menghargai ff buatan aku :) udah dilanjut nih. Makasih juga ya udah mau waiting-in aku padahal biasanya aku yang waiting-in seseorang #tuhkancurcollagi

**aliyya **: udah tambah panjang kan chapter ini? Makasih ya udah nyemangatin aku :)

**Shouraichi Rein **: udah dilanjut ne :D

**yehet **: Makasih tetapi sepertinya aku mengenal siapa dikau kkk~ adanya HanHun bro di ff ini-_-

**Kim Yong Jin **: masih misteri nih apakah Jongin akan ngejar ngejar Sehun. Udah dilanjut nih :) makasih udah mau bilang ff ini bagus hehe

**chanyeap627 **: ini udah cukup panjang belom? Jongin emang songong. Ayo kita lelepin, beli dulu sono bayclin nye wkwk

Maaf jika ada yang salah tulisan username nya. Makasih banyak ya buat yang udah mau baca, review, follow, dan favorite ff buatanku :D

Ff ini makin kesini makin aneh gak sih? Atau makin mirip ftv? Atau mungkin malah kayak sinetron sinetron? Silahkan tulis unek unek dan saran readers setelah membaca ff ini di kolom review yang sudah di sediakan #HugeHug :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Gara Gara Bubble Tea**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Oh sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(es), OOC

**Chapter 4**

Suasana kelas tingkat pertama C kini menjadi hening semenjak kedatangan Park Seonsaengnim kira kira sepuluh menit yang lalu. Semua pasang mata kini tertuju hanya pada namja berperawakan tinggi itu yang sedang sibuk menuliskan nama nama kelompok. Ya, sekarang sedang diadakan pembagian kelompok belajar.

Tak terkecuali dengan Sehun. Namja itu kini menajamkan penglihatannya kearah papan tulis berharap bisa mengetahui dengan siapa ia akan belajar kelompok selama delapan bulan kedepan mengingat sudah empat bulan ia menjadi murid di sekolah ini.

Park Seonsaengnim membalikkan badannya, posisinya yang awalnya berdiri membelakangi anak didiknya kini berubah menjadi menghadap kearah anak didiknya. Kemudian sebuah senyuman terpatri di wajahnya yang oval pertanda ia puas dengan apa yang telah ia tulis di papan tulis.

"Sebagai wali kelas yang baik, saya telah memutuskan untuk membuat kelompok belajar agar kegiatan belajar murid murid kelas ini tidak hanya berjalan di jam sekolah saja tetapi di luar jam sekolah kalian juga tetap aktif belajar. Jadi kelompok belajar kalian sudah saya tuliskan di depan papan tulis. Sekarang kalian boleh melihatnya" suara berat milik Park Seonsaengnim memecah keheningan kelas.

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling papan tulis. Matanya yang awalnya menyipit sekarang malah membola sempurna saat ia berhasil menemukan namanya tertulis di papan tulis. Mulutnya kini dengan sangat tidak elitnya setengah terbuka mencerminkan bahwa apa yang ia lihat di papan tulis membuatnya shock bukan main. Belum ada setengah menit kemudian, tangan kanan Sehun sudah terangkat di udara.

"Ya Sehun-ssi, ada apa?" Tanya Park Seonsaengnim yang melihat tangan Sehun yang terangkat.

"A-apa kau tidak salah, Seonsaengnim? Me-mengapa kelompokku hanya berisi dua orang?" Sehun malah balik bertanya kepada Park Seonsaengnim dengan gugup.

"Tentu saja aku tidak salah Sehun-ssi. Aku sengaja membuat kelompokmu hanya berisi kau dan Jongin agar kecerdasan dan kepintaranmu bisa menular padanya. Sehingga nanti jika ada lomba lomba tingkat daerah maupun nasional bahkan internasional aku tidak perlu repot repot lagi mencari kelompok belajar yang harus diikutsertakan dalam lomba tersebut" jawab Park Seonsaengnim panjang lebar.

"Tapi ini tidak adil untuk kelompok yang lain, Seonsaengnim" ucap Sehun dengan suara yang lebih berani dari sebelumnya.

Hening sesaat. Sehun merasa ini semua tidak adil. Mana mungkin kelompoknya hanya berisi dua orang sedangkan kelompok yang lain berisi tiga orang. Dan yang lebih menyebalkan lagi, teman sekelompoknya adalah Kim Jongin yang akhir akhir ini membuat moodnya kadang turun drastis tetapi kadang juga membuat moodnya naik dengan gampangnya begitu saja. Mana mungkin Sehun bisa menjalani delapan bulan ke depan bersama namja menyebalkan itu?

"Lagipula Jongin juga tidak keberatan jika harus sekelompok dan hanya berdua saja denganmu. Ya kan Jongin-ssi?" Tanya Park Seonsaengnim pada Kai yang hanya diam saja sambil menatap papan tulis.

Keadaan Kai benar benar berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun. Sehun terlihat sangat tidak terima dengan keputusan Park Seonsaengnim sedangkan Kai hanya diam saja._ Stay calm and stay cool _memanglah dirinya. Bahkan mungkin jauh didalam lubuk hati Kai yang paling dalam, ia sangat senang bahwa dirinya bisa sekelompok dengan Sehun dan hanya berdua. Tetapi sayangnya ia tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Ah. A-aku tidak keberatan kok Seonsaengnim" jawab Kai dengan senyuman sok tulus -menurut Sehun- itu.

"Baiklah, jadi kelompok belajar ini berlaku selama kalian duduk di kelas tingkat pertama. Untuk praktek biologi minggu depan masing masing kelompok harus membawa tiga macam air dari tempat yang berbeda karena kita akan praktek protista. Sekarang kita akan membahas tentang protista jadi minggu depan kita tinggal praktek" ucap Park Seonsaengnim panjang lebar.

Kelaspun menjadi hening kembali. Walaupun masih agak sebal dan tidak terima dengan keputusan Park Seonsaengnim, tetapi Sehun tetap berusaha untuk fokus dengan teori yang akan dibahas oleh Park Seonsaengnim. Dan selama sembilan puluh menit selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara Park Seonsaengnim mengisi setiap sudut ruangan kelas itu.

-XOXO-

Bel istirahat pertama sudah berbunyi kira kira sepuluh menit yang lalu. Sehun kini duduk di bangku kantin dengan semangkuk ramyun dan segelas bubble tea di hadapannya. Di sampingnya duduk seorang namja keturunan China bernama Huang Zitao yang biasa dipanggil Tao.

Tao dengan lahap memakan bulgogi pesanannya. Sedangkan Sehun, ia hanya mengaduk ngaduk ramyun pesanannya dengan tatapan kosong. Bubble tea yang tinggal setengah gelas juga Sehun biarkan begitu saja.

"Hun, kau kenapa? Kenapa ramyunmu tidak dimakan?" Tanya Tao sambil menoleh kearah Sehun dan menghentikan sebentar aktivitas makannya. Sehun hanya diam dan terus mengaduk ngaduk ramyunnya. Tao yang merasa tidak mendapat respon dari sahabatnya itu kemudian menjentikkan jarinya tepat di depan mata Sehun.

"Ah, apa? Barusan kau tanya apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aish yang benar saja anak ini. Kau melamunkan apa sih hah? Tadi aku tanya kenapa ramyunmu tidak dimakan Oh Sehun?!" Suara Tao naik beberapa oktaf dari suaranya yang sebelumnya.

"Maaf deh. A-aku ah sudahlah, intinya Park Seonsaengnim itu menyebalkan!" Gerutu Sehun sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kencang pertanda bahwa ia sangat frustasi kali ini.

"Oh jadi karena itu. Memangnya kenapa sih sepertinya kau benci sekali dengan Kai?" Tanya Tao penasaran.

"Karena namja itu me-" belum sempat Sehun menyelesaikan perkataannya untuk menjawab rasa penasaran Tao, tiba tiba ada namja yang menjadi topik pembicaraan mereka duduk dibangku yang berhadapan dengan Sehun.

Sehun dan Tao hanya terdiam sambil menatap namja yang baru bergabung dengan mereka tanpa meminta ijin itu. Siapa lagi namja itu kalau bukan Kai? Sementara namja yang ditatap hanya memasang ekspresi bingung.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu. Memangnya ada yang salah denganku? Sehun, ini bubble tea hari kedua sebagai pertanggungjawabanku sesuai permintaanmu" Kai hanya melengos kemudian menempatkan bubble tea yang tadi ia bawa di hadapan Sehun.

"Aku mau ke toilet dulu ya" ucap Tao kemudian langsung berlari meninggalkan Kai dan Sehun.

Suasana hening mulai menghampiri mereka berdua. Sehun kembali ke aktivitasnya semula yaitu mengaduk ramyun sedangkan Kai hanya memandang Sehun dengan tatapan khawatir. 'Sehun kenapa sih?' Tanya Kai di dalam hati.

Sehun menggeser kursi yang ia duduki agar menjadi sedikit kebelakang kemudian ia berdiri. Baru saja ia melangkahkan kakinya satu langkah, ada seseorang yang menghentikan langkahnya. Kai menahan pergelangan tangan Sehun, lagi. Karena Kai menahan tangannya dengan lumayan kencang, Sehun jadi terduduk lagi di kursi kantin yang tadi ia duduki.

"Kau sama sekali tidak menghargaiku ya? Aku sudah membelikanmu bubble tea tapi kau malah mau pergi dan tidak mengambil bubble tea yang sudah aku belikan. Kau kenapa?" Suara Kai yang awalnya tinggi perlahan mulai melemah dan dipenuhi dengan rasa kekhawatiran.

"Bukan urusanmu" Sehun hanya menjawab dengan ketus.

"Ah aku tau. Kau pasti sangat senang kan bisa satu kelompok dengan orang keren sepertiku? Ah sudahlah jujur saja" ucap Kai dengan kekehan kecil diakhirnya.

"..." Sehun hanya diam sambil menunduk. 'Cih, narsis sekali dia' batin Sehun kesal.

"Atau kau malah tidak senang bisa sekelompok denganku?" Tanya Kai, lagi.

"..." Sehun masih tetap diam.

"Jawab, Hun. Untuk apa kau punya mulut kalau tidak bisa digunakan untuk menjawab pertanyaan orang lain, huh?" Kai mulai jengkel karena Sehun tak kunjung menjawab pertanyaan yang ia lontarkan pada Sehun.

"Aku sangat tidak senang kuadrat bisa sekelompok dengan orang idiot sepertimu" satu kalimat yang terucap dari mulut Sehun itu bagaikan ribuan anak panah beracun yang tepat mengenai jantung Kai. Sakit dan dalam.

Sedangkan di dalam hati Sehun, ia terus merutuki mulutnya yang dengan gampangnya mengucapkan kalimat itu tanpa memikirkan perasaan Kai. Oh Sehun jauh lebih bodoh dari Kai sekarang karena ia tidak berpikir dahulu sebelum berucap. Raut wajah Kai yang tadinya jahil kini berubah jadi memancarkan kepedihan.

"Seidiot itukah aku?" Tanya Kai lebih kepada dirinya sendiri sambil menunduk dan memainkan jari jarinya.

Sehun yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Kai jadi merasa bersalah karena ucapan Sehun tadi. Sehun mendengar ucapan Kai barusan. 'Kau yang lebih bodoh Sehun. Kenapa bisa bisanya berkata seperti itu' batin Sehun.

"Kai, bukan begitu maksudku. Hanya saja-" ucapan Sehun lagi lagi terpotong karena Kai.

"Hanya saja apa? Mungkin aku memang tidak pantas sekelompok dengan orang jenius sepertimu. Aku memang bodoh dan idiot. Terimakasih telah mengingatkanku akan hal itu" Kai masih tetap menunduk. Ia bisa merasakan kantung matanya mulai berat dan ia yakin cairan bening dari dalamnya tak lama lagi akan menetes.

"A-aniyo Kai. Maksudku sama sekali tidak seperti itu. Hanya saja kau yang memulai semua ini Kai. Kau yang membuat aku jadi membencimu semenjak insiden dikelas setelah pelajaran olahraga waktu itu. Bahkan kau tidak meminta maaf kan kepadaku atas insiden itu?" Suara Sehun agak meninggi karena ia juga mulai merasakan tingkat emosi dalam dirinya mulai naik.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku" ucap Kai dengan intonasi rendah.

Kai berdiri dari kursinya kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian. Akhirnya cairan bening itu menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Ia tidak ingin Sehun melihatnya menangis karena ini bukan seperti dirinya sekali jadi ia memutuskan untuk pergi dari hadapan Sehun. Terlebih lagi dengan ucapan Sehun barusan.

"Kai, berhenti! Aku belum selesai bicara Kai!" Teriak Sehun. Ia mencoba untuk memberhentikan kepergian Kai.

Kai mendengarnya. Kai mendengar teriakan Sehun, tetapi ia tidak mau berhenti dan malah mempercepat langkahnya. Ia takut jika Sehun akan mengejarnya. Ia tidak mau Sehun melihat air matanya. Ia sadar, ini semua memang salahnya.

"Apa aku sudah keterlaluan ya terhadap Kai?" Tanya Sehun pada dirinya sendiri sambil menatap punggung Kai yang lama lama menghilang kedalam keramaian kantin.

"Ah biarlah. Biar dia sadar" Sehun menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri. Huh, berurusan dengan Kai memang benar benar bisa membuatnya gila.

Perlahan tapi pasti, tangan Sehun menggapai bubble tea yang diberikan oleh Kai. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya dengan sedotan minuman berwarna coklat muda itu. Ia bisa mulai merasakan rasa manis coklat menyapa indra pengecapnya.

Sehun jadi teringat dengan kejadian kemarin sore. Saat Kai memegang pinggangnya. Saat ia jatuh dan dengan tidak elitnya menindih tubuh Kai. Saat Kai membantunya menghilangkan rasa kram di kakinya. Itu semua terjadi begitu saja. Ia tidak pernah merasa sedekat itu dengan Kai. Tetapi hari ini semuanya juga terjadi begitu saja. Keadaan menjadi tiga ratus enam puluh derajat berbeda dari kemarin semenjak Park Seonsaengnim memberitahukan kelompok belajarnya.

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari tempat Sehun duduk ada seorang namja yang sedang memperhatikannya. Namja beriris almond itu melihat semua yang telah terjadi antara Kai dengan Sehun. Ia hanya menggertakan giginya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya berusaha untuk menahan emosi yang benar benar sudah menyesakkan dadanya.

"Awas kau Kim Jongin!" Gumam namja itu pelan sambil menghembuskan napasnya dengan kasar berusaha menetralisir emosinya.

-XOXO-

Suasana lapangan basket indoor Seoul Internasional High School sangatlah sepi. Hanya ada Luhan disana. Duduk sendirian di kursi penonton. Sudah kira kira sepuluh menit ia duduk disana. Karena Luhan adalah kapten tim basket maka dari itu ia bebas ke lapangan ini. Hanya orang orang tertentu saja yang boleh masuk ke sini kecuali jika sedang ada pertandingan, baru semua penonton boleh masuk.

Luhan menatap arloji yang ada di pergelangan tangannya. Dia sedang menunggu seseorang. Seseorang yang berhasil membuat hari ini menjadi sangat menyebalkan. Seseorang yang benar benar membuatnya seperti yeoja dikala masa PMS. Seseorang yang membuat tingkat emosinya berada di titik maksimum. Ya, dia sedang menunggu Kai.

Suara pintu terbuka berhasil membuat Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya dari arlojinya. Akhirnya orang yang ia tunggu tunggu itu datang juga. Luhan berdiri, kemudian berlari kearah namja yang baru datang itu.

"Ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?" Tanya Kai sambil melihat Luhan yang sedang berlari. Suara khas namja beriris onyx itupun menggema hingga ke seluruh sudut ruangan yang sekarang ia pijaki.

"Sudah kukatakan kan padamu, jangan pernah coba coba mengganggu dan mendekati Sehun! Apa itu masih kurang jelas, hah?!" Luhan berhenti dihadapan Kai, kemudian ia mencengkram kerah baju seragam Kai.

Luhan sadar seharusnya ia tidak melakukan ini, terlebih lagi karena dia adalah seorang ketua OSIS. Tapi ini semua dia lakukan untuk orang yang ia cintai yaitu Sehun.

Tentu saja Kai kaget bukan main. Luhan yang selama ini terlihat seperti namja lemah tiba tiba saja menarik kerah baju Kai hingga Kai kini merasa susah sekali untuk menghirup partikel partikel oksigen. Rasanya seperti tercekik. Tapi Kai bukanlah namja yang lemah.

"Aku bingung denganmu. Kau ini bukan siapa siapanya Sehun kan? Kau tidak punya hubungan spesial dengan Sehun, kau dan Sehun juga tidak sedarah, Tetapi mengapa kau melarangku mendekati Sehun?" Tanya Kai sambil melepaskan cengkraman tangan Luhan dari kerah bajunya dengan kasar.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu. Kau tidak ingat aku siapa? Atau kau pura pura tidak ingat,eh? Aku ini seniormu dan aku adalah ketua OSIS di sekolah ini. Apa kau lupa?" Luhan malah balik bertanya kepada Kai sambil mendorong tubuh Kai dengan tangan kanannya.

"Ah iya aku baru ingat. Kau kan ketua OSIS Seoul Internasional High School. Oh jadi seperti ini sikap dan kelakuan seorang ketua OSIS, huh? Sangat tidak patut untuk di contoh" emosi Kai sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi sehingga kata kata itu terucap begitu saja dari mulutnya.

Kai seakan lupa bahwa Luhan bisa saja membuatnya mendapat skors selama tiga hari dari pihak sekolah, tetapi itu semua tenggelam di dalam emosinya.

Luhan juga sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya. Tangannya sudah terkepal. Wajahnya sudah memerah. Dan sepersekian detik kemudian, dengan sangat mulusnya tangannya yang terkepal sudah mengambang di udara dan-

BUUGH

Tubuh Kai terhempas kesamping, ia terjatuh. Cairan berwarna merah kental perlahan lahan mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya yang sebelah kiri membasahi lapangan basket indoor itu. Kini cairan itu mengalir turun ke leher Kai dan akhirnyapun membasahi baju seragam Kai. Bercak kemerahan kini memenuhi baju seragam Kai.

Luhan hanya diam sambil memandangi Kai yang masih tersungkur di lapangan itu. Tangannya yang ia gunakan untuk memukul wajah Kai, ia perhatikan baik baik. Ada bercak darah ditangannya. Astaga! Luhan rasa ia sudah keterlaluan kepada juniornya itu.

"Aku tidak mau mengotori namaku di sekolah ini. Aku tidak mau mendapatkan skors selama tiga hari hanya karena bertengkar dengan orang sepertimu. Huh, jika aku tau akhirnya akan seperti ini aku tidak akan datang kemari. Membuang buang waktuku saja. Aku masih memiliki tata krama untuk bersikap sopan kepada orang yang lebih tua dariku maka dari itu kali ini, aku tidak akan membalas pukulanmu" Kai sudah berdiri di hadapan Luhan. Ia berbicara sambil memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah.

Kai membalikkan badannya kemudian berjalan menjauhi Luhan. Ia membuka pintu lapangan basket indoor itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sana. Ia menutup pintu lapangan menggunakan tangan kanannya dengan kasar sementara tangan kirinya yang telah dipenuhi dengan darah segar miliknya sendiri, masih terus memegang sudut bibirnya.

Setelah kepergian Kai, seakan akan setan dari dalam tubuh Luhan yang membuatnya melakukan semua ini terhadap Kai juga ikut pergi. Ia baru sadar. Apa yang sudah ia lakukan barusan bisa merusak reputasinya sebagai ketua OSIS dan kapten tim basket.

Baru kali ini Luhan merasa begitu marah kepada seseorang yang berani beraninya mendekati Sehun. Ini semua sulit untuk ia terima. Ia lelaki normal awalnya, tetapi setelah bertemu Sehun kira kira tiga bulan yang lalu ia tidak lagi menjadi lelaki normal.

Sehun merubah semuanya. Merubah hidupnya. Merubah rasa ketertarikannya dengan lawan jenis. Dan juga Sehun melengkapinya. Mengisi harinya dengan kejadian manis maupun pahit. Luhan tau ia mencintai Sehun. Luhan mengerti itu.

Tetapi semenjak Kai masuk ke lingkup kehidupannya dan Sehun, semuanya juga berubah. Perasaan cemburu itu mulai tumbuh. Serumit inikah jika sudah berurusan dengan namja bernama Oh Sehun?

**To Be Continued**

A/N: Holla~ akhirnya kita berjumpa lagi. Maaf banget ya aku baru update karena akhir akhir ini lagi sibuk melengkapi tugas sekolah yang belum lengkap. Aku mau bales review nih ^_^

**Balasan Review**

**ohhhrika **: udah sweet ya chapter kemarin ;) Seharusnya aku yang bilang makasih ke kamu karna kamu udah mau baca ff buatan aku makasih juga udah bilang kalo ff ini seru dan mau nungguin update-an ff ini :D Di chapter ini udah mulai ada tuh konflik antara Kai sama Luhan. UAS aku lumayan kok hasilnya. Gimana kalo kamu? Semoga hasilnya bagus ya :) sekali lagi gomawo ya untuk semuanyaa

**MaknaEXO **: udah lanjut nih :)

**leeyeol **: kalo jatohnya lama lama nanti beneran dunia hanya milik mereka berdua dong, kita mah ngontrak wkwk. Ini sudah dilanjut yaa :)

**sukha1312 **: di chapter ini ada kok tapi cuma sekilas waktu Luhan ngungkit dia pernah ngomong ke Kai jangan deketin Sehun. KaiHun momen lagi asem nih di chap ini, maaf ya Kyungsoo belum aku masukin di chapter ini .-.

**daddykaimommysehun **: chapter 3 masih kurang panjang? Chapter ini udah aku perpanjang nih hehe. Maaf gak bisa update kilat T_T makasih atas dukungannya :)

**yunacho90 **: makasih ya udah mau review :) iya chapter kemarin full KaiHun tapi chapter ini udah mulai ada cobaan untuk KaiHun hehe

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim **: maaf ya gak bisa update cepet soalnya lagi banyak tugas T_T di chapter ini konfliknya gak berat kan buat KaiHun? Nanti pada akhirnya mereka akan bersatu kok hehe

**utsukushii02 **: tau tuh si Kai labil, biasa anak remaja begitulah. Ini udah lanjut :)

**izz sweetcity :**maaf ya di chapter kemarin nama kamu kaya kepotong gitu dari ffn nya yang di balasan review. Mangkanya di chapter kemarin di **Balasan review **ada kan balasan yang gak ada namanya nah salah satunya itu nama kamu. Maaf ya sekali lagi, nanti kalo sempet aku perbaikin ya chapter 3 nya :) ini udah lanjut nih :D

**Nagisa Kitagawa **: itu udah disinggung tuh sekilas di chapter ini ngapain Luhan keluar. Jatoh aja romantis apalagi yang lain ya wkwk. Oh itu kembarannya om daddy kokbotak lagi gak ada schedule jadi dia mampir disini deh hahah. Btw, ff ini mirip sinetron laga dari mananya ya? XD udah dilanjut ya ;)

**levy c fiverz :**maaf ya di chapter kemarin nama kamu waktu di balasan review cuma ketulis setengahnya doang gak tau tuh dari ffn nya. Maaf ya sekali lagi. Masih kurang apanya chapter kemarin? Udah lanjut nih makasih udah mau nunggu :)

**mrblackJ **: Sehun emang terlahir menjadi imut wkwk. Jadi kamu siapanya Jongin kok sampai di belai gitu? #kidding udah lanjut nih ;)

**PurpleGyu **: sepertinya jongin berubah karena udah mulai numbuh benih benih cinta untuk sehun kkkk. Maaf ya belum bisa update kilat tapi ini udah dilanjut nih :)

**dia luhane :**maaf ya di chapter tiga waktu di balasan review itu balasan buat kamu gak ada namanya kaya kepotong gitu dari ffn nya. Maaf ya T_T. Sehun sudah mulai merasakan apa yang Kai rasakan haha. Udah lajut yaa :D

**urikaihun **: ati-ati nanti overdosis KaiHun loh wkwk. Sehun udah mulai tuh hehe

**Kin Ocean **: Sehun Jongin sama sama nggak peka sama perasaannya masing masing nih. Makasih juga atas sarannya nanti aku pertimbangin dulu ya :) maaf belum bisa update kilat T_T. Seharusnya aku yang bilang thanks, thanks ya atas reviewnyaa :)

**Guest **: kamu lucu ya, mau komen aja bingung hehehe

**choi fai fai **: ini udah lanjut tapi maaf belum bisa cepet updatenya ;)

**Seli Kim **: di chapter ini Luhan udah cukup belum? Jangan banyak banyak nanti gumoh lagi kekeke~ udah lanjut nih, makasih ya udah mau nunggu :)

**hunnihun **: makasih ya udah di semangatin :D udah di lanjut nih. Kalo boleh tau, kamu guling guling nya dimana tuh?

**Istrinya Sehun **: Sehun kere tapi Jongin tetep suka kok wkwkw. Kamu kenapa kok ngomong wakkk mulu? Ketularan wakwaw nih jangan jangan hahah udah lanjut nih :) #ikutanngibarinbenderaKaiHun

**KaiHun forever : **seriusan cerita ini bagus? Udah lanjut nih :) makasih ya udah ntemangatin aku buat UAS hehe :D

**KaiHuns heart : **maaf ya belum bisa update kilat nih T_T makasih udah bilang cerita ini keren :D gak tau tuh si Sehun masih labil dengan perasaannya sendiri. Semoga kamu juga sukses ya UAS nya :)

Maaf ya kalo tulisan username nya ada yang salah. Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca, review, follow, favorite dan waiting-in(?) ff ini :D

Ini cerita makin kesini makin seru atau malah makin ngebosenin? Maka dari itu saran dan unek unek dari readers setelah membaca ff ini sangat di butuhkan. Silahkan ditulis dikolom review yang sudah di sediakan #HugeHug :D


	5. Chapter 5

**Gara Gara Bubble Tea**

**.**

**.**

Cast : Oh sehun, Kim Jongin, Xi Luhan, Huang Zitao

Genre : Romance and Humor

Rated : T

Warning : Typo(es), OOC

**Chapter 5**

Udara malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Hembusan angin yang keluar dari AC seperti menusuk pori pori kulit tan milik seorang namja yang sedang sibuk menuangkan air hangat ke dalam wadah di dalam ruang dapur apartemennya. Hening dan sunyi, hanya suara aliran air dan samar samar terdengar suara kendaraan yang berasal dari luar gedung apartemen.

Namja itu adalah Kai. Kai memasukkan jari telunjuknya kedalam wadah yang sudah terisi air hangat itu dengan tujuan untuk mengetahui apakah airnya sudah cukup hangat atau belum. Saat dirasanya air itu sudah cukup hangat, Kai kemudian memasukkan handuk kecil ke dalam wadah tersebut. Merendam handuk itu sebentar kemudian mengangkatnya dan memerasnya.

"Menyusahkan sekali" rutuknya kesal.

Dengan sangat perlahan dan hati hati ia mulai mengompres luka bekas pukulan maut dari seniornya itu. Kai bahkan bingung kenapa darahnya tadi mengalir begitu banyak padahal ia tidak mempunyai penyakit hemophilia, dan setelah ia cek dikaca kamar mandi apartemennya ternyata sudut bibirnya mengalami luka robek. Huh, pantas saja darahnya mengalir padahal Kai rasa pukulan seniornya itu tidak terlalu kencang.

"Ahh" ringis Kai kesakitan saat sudut bibirnya bertemu dengan permukaan handuk hangat itu.

"Aku tidak mau wajah tampanku jadi tidak tampan lagi hanya karena luka ini, ahh" rasa percaya diri Kai sangat tinggi jadi yah begitulah.

Setelah dirasa cukup meringankan lukanya, Kai memasukkan lagi handuk itu ke dalam wadah. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamar tidur apartemennya. Ia membuka pintu yang menghubungkan antara kamarnya dengan teras apartemennya, kemudian ia berjalan keluar ke teras apartemennya.

Bulan bersinar sangat terang tetapi tidak cukup menghangatkan tubuh Kai yang hanya terbalut oleh kaus putih lengan pendek dan celana kain selutut. Hatinya pun juga begitu, belum cukup hangat.

Saat menatap bulan ia jadi teringat dengan seseorang. Seseorang yang hari ini baru saja resmi menjadi teman satu kelompoknya. Seseorang yang berhasil membuatnya menangis setelah sepuluh tahun lamanya ia tidak pernah menangis. Dan konyolnya lagi, orang itu membuatnya menangis hanya dengan sebuah kalimat.

Seseorang itu adalah Sehun. Jangan heran mengapa Kai menangis saat mendengar perkataan menyakitkan yang terucap dari bibir tipis milik Sehun. Karena selama lima belas tahun Kai hidup, tidak pernah ada yang mengingatkannya akan kebodohan dirinya. Kedua orang tuanya pun tidak pernah. Orang tuanya terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing masing.

Sehun adalah orang pertama yang membuatnya sadar kalau dirinya itu bodoh. Kai berterimakasih pada Sehun karena sudah mengingatkannya akan hal itu. Memang selama Kai sekolah, dari sekolah tingkat dasar hingga sekarang ini Kai tidak pernah masuk peringkat lima besar. Tetapi, astaga apakah Sehun tidak punya perasaan sehingga ia berkata sejujur itu?

Sudahlah, Kai tidak ingin memikirkan itu. Yang Kai sedang pikirkan adalah bagaimana caranya agar Sehun mau mengajarinya agar ia tidak bodoh lagi? Dan yang masih sangat ia pikirkan adalah mengapa si senior sok berkuasa itu -Luhan- melarangnya mendekati Sehun?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang memenuhi pikiran Kai. Dan Kai harus segera mendapatkan jawaban dari pertanyaan pertanyaan itu. Terutama pertanyaan yang menyangkut tentang hubungannya dengan Sehun. Tetapi bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan jawaban itu?

"Membingungkan sekali!" Kai mulai melangkah meninggalkan teras apartemennya.

Kai menutup pintu yang menghubungkan antara kamar tidurnya dengan teras. Ia berjalan menuju ke ranjangnya lalu ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas ranjang itu begitu saja. Dan tak lama kemudian matanya pun terpejam. Kai tertidur dan ia sudah siap menyambut tantangan hari esok.

-XOXO-

Pagi ini tidak secerah pagi pagi sebelumnya. Gumpalan awan kelabu menghiasi langit pagi ini. Angin berhembus lumayan kencang meniup daun daun pepohonan yang menghiasi taman Seoul Internasional High School.

Sementara di ruang kelas tingkat pertama C, suasana ramai sekali. Seakan akan cuaca yang kurang bersahabat itu tidak menurunkan semangat para murid di dalamnya. Mengapa ramai sekali? Karena-

"Kau sudah lihat nilai Bahasa Jerman?"

"Ah yang benar saja masa aku cuma dapat B minus"

"Yang belum lihat nilai ulangan harian Bahasa Jerman silahkan lihat di mading dekat ruang guru"

"Nilai satu angkatan yang tertinggi diraih oleh seorang siswa dari kelas ini loh!"

"Aish mengapa Bahasa Jerman sulit sekali? Aku hanya dapat C plus"

"Siapa sih yang dapat nilai tertinggi?"

Sudah cukup jelas kan mengapa suasana kelas tingkat pertama C sangat ramai. Ya, itu karena nilai ulangan harian Bahasa Jerman baru saja dipajang di mading. Hampir seluruh siswa tingkat pertama sangat bersemangat melihat nilai Bahasa Jerman. Walaupun ada yang mendapat nilai dibawah standar kecukupan tetapi mereka sangat bersemangat karena biasanya hampir tujuh puluh lima persen lulusan Seoul Internasional High School akan kuliah di universitas ternama di daratan eropa dan tentu saja terutama di Jerman.

"Kau tidak mau melihat nilai ulangan Bahasa Jerman milikmu, Hun?" Itu suara namja keturunan China dan bersurai pirang, Tao.

"Ah aku malas, nanti saja sekalian pulang" Sehun hanya membalas perkataan Tao sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau tau tidak, Hun?" tanya Tao yang kini berdiri di hadapan Sehun.

"Tau apa?" Sehun balik bertanya seadanya.

"Nilai tertinggi Bahasa Jerman diraih oleh Oh Sehun dengan nilai A plus. Beri tepuk tangan yang meriah" tiba tiba saja Tao berteriak.

Semua murid bungkam saat mendengar teriakan Tao. Hening beberapa saat, kemudian seisi ruangan itu memberikan tepuk tangan untuk Sehun. Tak terkecuali namja dengan luka kemerahan yang menghiasi sudut bibir sintalnya, Kai. Ia juga memberikan tepuk tangan untuk kejeniusan otak Sehun yang bisa mendapatkan nilai sempurna dalam pelajaran bahasa asing itu.

Sementara itu, Sehun hanya diam saja mendengar suara teriakan Tao dan suara tepuk tangan yang diberikan oleh teman temannya untuk dirinya itu. Dalam diam, otak Sehun malah sedang berpikir keras. Bagaimana bisa ia mendapatkan nilai sempurna? padahal malamnya sebelum keesokan harinya ulangan akan diadakan, ia hanya membolak-balik kertas yang bertuliskan kata kata dalam Bahasa Jerman yang harus dihapalkan. Sehun tidak fokus belajar saat itu. Ah mungkin Dewi Keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada dirinya.

"Izinkan aku menikahi otak jeniusmu itu, Hun" suara Tao membuyarkan lamunan Sehun.

"Ah yang benar saja? Mana mungkin sih kau mau membawa bawa otakku ke pelaminan? Itu tidak lucu Tao" ucap Sehun diakhiri dengan kekehan kecil.

"Aish tidak seperti itu juga Hun. Abisnya sih otakmu pintar sekali" Tao mengerucutkan bibirnya pertanda ia mulai kesal dengan Sehun.

Tiba tiba saja pintu kelas terbuka, kemudian masuklah seorang wanita cantik yah walaupun umurnya tidak semuda dengan penampilannya. Dia adalah Frau Sora. Guru Bahasa Jerman kelas tingkat pertama. Semua murid yang menyadari kedatangan wanita bersurai hitam sebahu itu, kini langsung berlari ke tempat duduknya masing masing.

"Guten Morgen!" Sapa Frau Sora menggunakan Bahasa Jerman.

"Guten Morgen, Frau!" Serempak semua murid membalas sapaan Frau Sora menggunakan Bahasa Jerman.

"Wali kelas kalian sudah membentuk kelompok belajar kan untuk kalian?" Tanya Frau Sora sambil menata buku buku yang tadi ia bawa diatas meja guru.

"Sudah Frau" Kali ini hanya beberapa murid yang menjawab pertanyaan guru yang sudah lama mengajar di Seoul International High School itu.

"Bagus. Maka dari itu tugas masing masing kelompok adalah membuat dialog tentang perkenalan diri menggunakan Bahasa Jerman. Hari Senin dialog yang sudah diketik dan dicetak, dikumpulkan ke ketua kelas. Hari Jumat minggu depan masing masing kelompok mempraktekan dialog yang sudah dibuat tanpa melihat teks" Frau Sora menjelaskan tugas yang harus dibuat oleh masing masing kelompok.

"Yaaahh Frau" Murid muridpun kini serempak bermalas-malasan ria. Termasuk juga namja yang mendapat nilai Bahasa Jerman tertinggi, Sehun. Sehun malas saja jika harus mengerjakannya bersama teman sekelompoknya itu.

"Tidak ada kata yaaahh jika mau mendapat nilai diatas B minus" Ancam Frau Sora.

"Baiklah Frau" sahut murid murid secara serempak walaupun dengan sedikit keterpaksaan.

"Oke hari ini kita akan mempelajari angka dan perubahan kata kerja dalam Bahasa Jerman" kemudian dua jam selanjutnya hanya terdengar suara Frau Sora yang menjelaskan materi pelajaran dan terkadang diselingi dengan suara murid yang bertanya.

-XOXO-

Suara pantulan bola basket memenuhi lapangan indoor Seoul International High School. Seorang namja dengan sangat fokus, tidak maksudnya berusaha untuk fokus men-dribble bola basket berwarna oranye itu. Peluh mulai menetes dari dahinya. Baju seragam tim basketnya yang ia kenakan yang berwarna hitam putih itu juga mulai basah karena keringat yang keluar dari tubuh namja tersebut.

Sementara namja itu bermain dengan bola basketnya, seorang namja lainnya duduk di bangku yang terletak di pinggir lapangan. Telapak tangannya sedikit membiru karena sejak tadi menggenggam botol air mineral yang berisikan air dingin. Ia hanya memandang namja yang sedang bermain basket itu dengan tatapan menyemangati.

Namja yang duduk itu adalah Sehun. Sekarang sedang jam istirahat dan Sehun menghabiskan waktunya di lapangan ini, menemani Luhan yang sedang latihan basket. Ini semua kemauan Sehun. Ia tidak mau menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya di kantin karena takut, tidak bukan takut tapi malas jika saja ia harus bertemu dengan Kai.

Sehun dan Kai belum berbicara sama sekali satu sama lainnya. Sehun sebenarnya ingin meminta maaf pada Kai karena kemarin ia tidak bisa mencegah mulutnya mengucapkan kalimat yang Sehun tau akan menyakiti hati Kai, tetapi rasa gengsi dan cuek Sehun terlalu tinggi bahkan hanya sekedar untuk bertegur sapa dengan namja berkulit tan itu.

"Sehun-ah" panggilan Luhan berhasil menghapuskan semua pemikiran Sehun tentang Kai. Luhan yang entah sejak kapan sekarang sudah duduk di samping Sehun berusaha untuk mengatur napasnya setelah latihan basket tadi.

"Ini hyung" Sehun menyodorkan botol air mineral yang tadi ia pegang.

"Untukku?" Tanya Luhan bingung.

"Tentu saja hyung. Untuk siapa lagi kalau bukan untukmu?" Sehun tersenyum sambil menyodorkan lagi botol air mineral itu.

"Ah terimakasih banyak, Hun" Luhan langsung mengambil botol air mineral itu dari tangan Sehun kemudian meminumnya dan menyisakan setengah botol.

"Dimana teman teman tim basketmu yang lain hyung?" Tanya Sehun dengan tatapan penuh rasa penasaran.

"Aku juga tidak tau. Tapi ini bukan latihan tim, aku hanya ingin melatih kecepatan tanganku saja" Luhan tersenyum kemudian menatap wajah Sehun.

"Oh begitu. Kau sudah makan hyung?" Sehun kini juga balik menatap Luhan.

"Aku sudah makan. Bagaimana denganmu? sekarang kan istirahat, kenapa kau kesini?" Tanya Luhan penuh kecemasan.

"Aku sedang tidak mood makan. Aku kesini hanya ingin melihatmu latihan. Tidak boleh ya hyung jika aku melihatmu latihan?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya imut.

"Kau ini aneh, Hun. Makan saja ditentukan oleh mood. Bukan aku tidak membolehkanmu melihatku latihan, hanya saja aku jadi tidak fokus latihan karena kau terus menatapku seperti tadi" Luhan mengusap pipi Sehun perlahan sambil terkekeh melihat bibir Sehun yang masih saja Sehun pout-kan.

"Maaf hyung jika aku membuatmu tidak fokus" Sehun jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membuat Luhan tidak maksimal latihannya, jadi ia menunduk saja.

"Selamat ya Hun-ah" Luhan menyodorkan tangannya di depan tubuh Sehun.

"Selamat untuk apa? Ulang tahunku bukan hari ini hyung" Sehun yang tadinya menunduk kini menatap Luhan penuh dengan kebingungan.

"Kau pikir selamat hanya untuk diucapkan pada saat seseorang ulang tahun? Mengapa kau lucu sekali Hun? Selamat karena mendapatkan nilai Bahasa Jerman tertinggi di satu angkatan" Luhan lagi lagi terkekeh karena ucapan Sehun kemudian tersenyum dan menggoyangkan tangannya yang sejak tadi ada di hadapan Sehun.

"Ah itu. _Gomawo_ hyung" Sehun menjabat tangan Luhan.

"Sama sama Hun" Luhan lalu melepaskan tangannya dari jabatan tangan Sehun. Luhan

mengacak surai Sehun perlahan.

Sehun bisa merasakan rasa panas mulai menjalari pipinya. Ah yang benar saja? Masa hanya karena mengobrol ringan dengan Luhan bisa membuat pipi putihnya itu merona dan berubah menjadi berwarna kemerahan? Sehun menunduk untuk menutupi wajahnya agar Luhan tidak melihat warna kemerahan yang menghiasi pipinya itu.

"Tapi bagaimana kau bisa tau hyung? Siapa yang memberitahukan itu padamu?" Sehun bertanya sambil masih menunduk.

"Aku melihatnya di mading" Luhan yang melihat Sehun menunduk kini menyentuh dagu Sehun agar Sehun menatapnya menggunakan jari telunjuknya.

Sehun yang merasakan permukaan kulit jari Luhan bersentuhan dengan permukaan kulit dagunya langsung mendongakkan kepalanya. Kini manik hazel milik Sehun dan manik almond milik Luhan saling menatap. Mereka terhanyut dalam tatapan itu. Hening meliputi mereka. Hanya suara napas dari kedua insan itu yang terdengar.

BRUK

Samar samar terdengar sesuatu yang terjatuh dari luar ruangan lapangan indoor itu. Sehun tidak mendengarnya, tetapi Luhan mendengarnya. Luhan langsung memutus kontak mata yang tadi terjadi antara dirinya dengan Sehun kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya keluar ruangan itu berusaha mencari asal suara. Selama Luhan mencari asal suara itu, Sehun hanya menunduk.

Luhan menemukannya. Luhan melihatnya. Ternyata asal suara itu adalah seorang namja yang sedang berdiri diluar ruang itu dengan manik obsidian miliknya menatap lurus kearahnya dan Sehun. Namja itu adalah namja yang kemarin Luhan pukul karena terbawa emosi. Luhan tidak tau persis apa yang namja itu jatuhkan sehingga menimbulkan suara tadi.

Luhan tersenyum kearah namja berkulit tan itu. Luhan tau kalau namja itu menatapnya dan melihat senyuman yang diberikan oleh Luhan. 'Bermain sedikit sepertinya menyenangkan' batin Luhan. Luhan kini menatap Sehun dan mengacak surai Sehun lagi.

"Besok kau ada acara tidak, Hun?" Luhan bertanya kepada Sehun sambil masih mengacak surai Sehun.

"Mmm, sepertinya tidak hyung. Memangnya kenapa?" Sehun yang tadinya menunduk kini menatap Luhan lagi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita merayakan keberhasilanmu karena kau mendapat nilai Bahasa Jerman tertinggi? Jalan jalan ke taman bermain? Atau nonton bioskop? Seperti itulah kira kira" Luhan tersenyum, kemudian menoleh ke tempat namja yang di luar ruangan itu berdiri. Namja itu masih berdiri disana.

"Boleh hyung. Lagipula aku juga butuh sedikit refreshing dari kegiatan sekolah yang padat dan tugas tugas yang menumpuk" Sehun menggangguk.

"_Arasseo._ Besok aku akan menjemputmu di rumahmu. Kau tunggu saja sampai aku datang ya" Ucap Luhan penuh semangat.

"_Aniyo_ hyung. Bagaimana kalau kita langsung ketemuan di lokasi saja?" Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya tanda bahwa ia tidak setuju jika Luhan menjemputnya di rumahnya. Sehun tidak mau merepotkan Luhan, itu saja.

"_Gwaenchana,_ biar aku menjemputmu dirumahmu. Jam 9 pagi ya. Ingat saat aku sampai kau harus sudah siap" Luhan bersikeras ingin menjemput Sehun. Luhan kemudian melirik ke tempat namja yang tadi berdiri diluar ruangan itu. Namja itu sudah tidak ada disana.

"Nanti merepotkanmu hyung" Sehun menggeleng lagi.

"Tidak Hun" Luhan juga menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku ke kelas duluan ya hyung. Sebentar lagi sepertinya bel masuk akan berbunyi" Sehun berdiri dari duduknya.

"Ne, aku juga mau ganti baju. Besok ya, jangan lupa" Luhan juga berdiri kemudian memegang pundak Sehun.

"Oke. Bye hyung" Sehun mulai melangkahkan kakinya maninggalkan Luhan.

"Bye bye Hun-ah" Luhan berbalik kemudian berlari menuju ruang ganti yang ada di ruangan itu.

-XOXO-

Murid murid kelas tingkat pertama C mulai berjalan meninggalkan kelas mereka. Bel pulang baru berbunyi kira kira lima menit yang lalu. Begitu juga dengan Kai. Ia mulai memasukan buku buku yang ada diatas mejanya ke dalam tasnya.

"Kapan kita mau kerja kelompok mengerjakan tugas Bahasa Jerman?" Suara seorang namja berhasil membuat Kai menghentikan aktivitasnya memasukan buku ke dalam tasnya.

Kai mendongak ke arah asal suara. Ternyata itu suara Sehun. Kai hanya menatap acuh namja berkulit putih pucat itu kemudian kembali menatap buku paket Kimia nya lalu memasukannya ke dalam tasnya.

Sehun hanya diam kemudian memperhatikan Kai. 'Mengapa sudut bibir Kai agak sedikit membiru ya? ah nanti saja lah aku tanyakan' batin Sehun setelah ia menyadari ada sedikit keanehan pada sudut bibir namja tan dihadapannya itu.

"Kau teman sekelompokku ya? astaga aku lupa. Ah tapi serius kau sudah menganggapku sebagai teman sekelompokmu?" Tanya Kai sambil memberikan tatapan acuh itu lagi kepada Sehun.

"Kau memang teman sekelompokku Kai" Ucap Sehun dengan ketus.

"Oh jadi seperti itu. Tapi kau kan jenius, mengapa kau tidak kerjakan sendiri saja tugas itu?" Kai mulai beranjak meninggalkan Sehun tetapi kemudian tangan Sehun menarik lengannya. Kai berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya.

"Ini tugas kelompok bukan tugas individu. Kau juga bagian dari kelompok ini. Tetapi itu terserah padamu jika kau tidak mau mendapat nilai tugas kelompok. Aku tinggal bilang ke Frau Sora kalau kau tidak mau mengerjakan tugas itu jadi hanya aku yang mendapat nilai" Sehun tersenyum lalu berjalan menghampiri Kai yang berdiri beberapa langkah di depannya.

"Baiklah baiklah. Ayo kita kerjakan sekarang. Aku tidak mau kau mengganggu weekendku yang menyenangkan" Kai sedikit tersenyum. Kai senang karena Sehun sudah menerimanya sebagai teman sekelompoknya.

"Aku juga tidak mau bertemu denganmu saat weekend. Tapi kita akan mengerjakan dimana?" Sehun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Kini mereka berjalan bersebelahan di lorong lantai tiga.

"Mmm, bagaimana jika di apartementku saja?" Tanya Kai kemudian menoleh kearah Sehun.

"Baiklah. Naik bis kan?" Sehun mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Naik motorku. Ayo cepat, diluar sudah mendung" Jawab Kai kemudian menarik tangan Sehun sambil menuruni tangga.

-XOXO-

Langit sore sangat gelap pertanda tak lama lagi butiran butiran bening akan jatuh dan membasahi permukaan bumi. Sehun sedang menunggu Kai di dekat gerbang sekolah. Kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dari saku celananya. Sehun mengetik pesan singkat untuk seseorang.

To : Eomma

Eomma, hari ini aku pulang terlambat karena aku mau ke rumah temanku dulu untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok. Sampai bertemu di rumah ya eomma.

From : Sehun

Sehun memasukan ponselnya lagi ke dalam saku celananya. Sehun mulai bisa melihat Kai dari kejauhan. Kai mengendarai motor ninja berwarna hitam dengan helm berwarna putih yang melekat di kepalanya. Kai menghentikan motornya di depan Sehun kemudian memberikan Sehun helm berwarna biru gelap. Sehun memakai helm itu kemudian ia naik ke motor Kai tanpa berkata apa apa.

Sehun menggerakan kedua tangannya ke pinggang Kai berniat untuk pegangan agar ia tidak jatuh dari motor Kai. Tetapi sebelum kedua tangannya menyentuh pinggang Kai, ia menarik tangannya lagi. Kemudian Sehun meletakkan telapak tangannya di pahanya sendiri. Rasa gengsi Sehun membuatnya melupakan keselamatan dirinya sendiri.

Awalnya Kai menjalankan motornya dengan kecepatan rendah tetapi setelah beberapa menit motor itu berjalan, Kai malah menambah kecepatan motornya sehingga membuat Sehun mau tidak mau harus berpegangan pada pinggang Kai. Kai yang merasakan kedua tangan Sehun mulai memeluk pinggangnya, hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

Untuk menghilangkan suasana yang menurut Sehun canggung ini, Sehun mencoba untuk menikmati suasana menjelang senja kota Seoul. Angin berhembus sangat kencang. Dan langit juga sudah sangat gelap. Perlahan tapi pasti, butiran butiran bening itupun menetes membasahi baju seragam Sehun.

Kai yang sedang mengendarai motornya, juga jadi tidak fokus karena hujan yang tiba tiba turun dengan cukup deras. Kai segera menepi ke halte bis yang ada di pinggir jalan. Kai menghentikan motornya. Sehun yang merasakan bahwa motor Kai tiba tiba berhenti langsung turun dari motor Kai. Sehun berlari ke halte bis itu berharap tubuhnya tidak terkena hujan.

Kai juga turun dari motornya. Kemudian ia membuka jok motornya untuk mengambil jas hujan. Setelah membuka jok motornya, ternyata apa yang tadi ingin ia ambil tidak ada di dalamnya. Dengan kasar ia menutup kembali jok motornya kemudian berlari menghampiri Sehun yang sedang berdiri di halte sambil mengusapkan kedua telapak tangannya sendiri.

"Hun, bagaimana ya? Aku lupa membawa jas hujan nih" ucap Kai tanpa melepas helmnya.

"Gedung apartementmu masih jauh dari sini?" Sehun juga berbicara tanpa melepas helmnya terlebih dahulu.

"Masih jauh. Jadi bagaimana?" Tanya Kai.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita hujan hujanan saja" jawab Sehun acuh.

"Serius? Kau tidak takut nanti sakit?" Kai khawatir dengan Sehun.

"Sudahlah tidak apa apa. Lebih cepat lebih baik" Sehun kemudian berlari menuju motor Kai.

Kai berlari menyusul Sehun yang kini sudah duduk diatas motornya. Kai melepas jaket kulit yang ia pakai, kemudian Kai memberikan jaket itu kepada Sehun.

"Pakai saja ini. Aku tidak mau kau sakit" ucap Kai sambil menyodorkan jaketnya ke arah Sehun.

Sehun yang tubuhnya sudah basah kuyup langsung mengambil jaket kulit itu dari tangan Kai lalu langsung memakainya.

"_Gomawo_ Kai" Sehun tersenyum dari balik helm yang ia kenakan.

Kai naik ke motornya kemudian mulai menyalakan mesin motor ninjanya itu. Tanpa Sehun sadari, Sehun memeluk pinggang Kai. Lalu motor Kai kemudian melesat pergi meninggalkan halte itu.

Hujan semakin deras. Baju seragam Sehun sudah basah tetapi Sehun merasa tubuhnya sedikit hangat karena jaket kulit yang diberikan oleh Kai melekat di tubuhnya. Keadaan Kai juga tidak jauh berbeda dengan Sehun. Hanya saja Kai merasa benar benar dingin karena seragamnya sudah basah dan ia tidak memakai jaket kulitnya.

Tanpa Kai sadari, sudut bibirnya yang masih agak sakit karena pukulan seniornya itu terangkat dan membentuk sebuah senyuman. Matanya tetap fokus menyetir tetapi perasaannya sangat senang karena sore ini bisa memberikan sedikit kehangatan untuk tubuh kurus Sehun dengan jaketnya walaupun jadi Kai yang harus terkena imbasnya. Tetapi Kai merasakan daerah di sekitar pinggangnya menghangat karena kedua tangan Sehun masih memeluknya.

Perasaan itu datang lagi menghampiri Kai, membuat jantung Kai berdetak tak karuan. Perasaan seperti waktu itu. Perasaan waktu Kai mengacak rambutnya frustasi di depan wastafel kamar mandi lantai dua karena terkena timpukan penghapus papan tulis gara gara Kai tidak fokus belajar tetapi malah fokus memperhatikan wajah Sehun.

Sebenarnya perasaan apa ini? Apakah hanya Kai yang merasakannya? Apakah Sehun juga merasakan perasaaan yang sama dengan apa yang Kai rasakan?

**To Be Continued**

A/N : Annyeong~ Maaf banget ya baru update soalnya notebook aku waktu itu rusak huhu jadi aku gak bisa ngetik deh. Sebagai permintaan maafku, chapter ini udah aku panjangin nih ceritanya ;) Maafin aku ya. Aku di maafin kan?

Perkenankan aku membalas reviewan chapter 4.

**Balasan Review**

**ohhhrika** : Namanya juga jongtem, biasalah dia mah. Gimana nilai kamu? bagus2 kah? btw di chapter ini jongtem udah aku bikin cemburu tuh sama si HanHun hehe. Makasih banyakkk yaaa :)

**leeyeol** : Luhan kan anak basket jadi tangannya itu kuat banget #apadeh *digampar luhan* Udah next nih :)

**sukha1312** : Maaf ya Kai nya aku bikin jadi agak cengeng gitu hehehe tapi di chapter ini udah gak gitu lagi kok, Kai udah jadi cool lagi tuh ;)

**daddykaimommysehun** : Maafkan mulut Sehun ya karena telah membuat Jongin sedih wkwk. Udah di lanjut nih, udah banyak KaiHun momen juga.

**Zelobysehuna** : Ya ampun chapter 3 malah di skip, ya nggak ngerti lah. Yaudah gapapa yang penting udah di baca kan chap 3 nya? sekarang chap 5 nihhh

**levy c fiverz** : Mau ngomong aja pake bingung kekeke~ udah next nih :D

**BabyWolf Jonginnie'Kim** : udah di lanjut nih ceritanya, seriusan makin seru?

**dia luhane** : mungkin kita punya hubungan batin jadi walaupun gak ada nama kamu, kamu tetep tau itu balesan buat kamu hehe. Mirip film india ya haha. Yah namanya juga KaiHun, jadi begitulah. Udah di lanjut nih yaa

**Nagisa Kitagawa** : Luhan disamain sama gorilla haha. Kalo di bales sama Jongin bisa bisa sekolahannya udah ancur wkwk. Tau tuh Jongin jadi cengeng gitu mungkin efek laper kali lagi istirahat (?). Udah next nih yaa

**Thiiya** : Jongin gak punya hemophilia kok tapi sudut bibirnya itu yang bekas di pukul Luhan kaya robek gitu jadi banyak deh darahnya. KaiHun masih satu kelompok kok tenang aja ya. Kalo pertanyaan kamu yang lain belum bisa aku jawab tunggu chapter selanjutnya aja yaa. Maaf ya gak bisa update kilat nih T_T

**urikaihun** : KaiHun hard shipper nih ye hehe. Tau tuh Sehun omongannya tajem banget ya setajam silet wkwk.

**izz sweetcity** : Jongin sehat kok gak punya penyakit apa apa. Udah next nih yaa :)

**mrblackJ** : Kapan kamu nikah sama Jongin? kok gak ngundang aku? kekeke~ Lah dia jadi ngidam bubble tea hehe

**Kin Ocean** : Luhan udah Let Out The Beast kekeke~ maaf ya aku gak bisa bikin Jongin jauh jauh dari Sehun nih. Maaf juga gak bisa update kilat, makasih banyak udah mau baca ff iniii :D

**Guest** : Luhan kan manly ya iyalah perkasa (?). Udah lanjut nih ya, chapter ini udah sweet belum KaiHun moment nya?

**choi fai fai** : Luhan tampang malaikat tapi dalemnya beh serem yak haha. Seiring berjalannya waktu Sehun gak akan benci lagi kok ke Jongin. Udah lanjut nih yaaa ;)

**Seli Kim** : Udah cukup kan? emangnya cuma orok aja yang bisa gumoh? wkwk. Udah di next nih yaa :)

**milkteamilk** : maaf ya Luhan nya aku bikin jadi agak jahat gitu huhu.

**utsukshii02** : Nanti lama lama Sehun juga gak jahat lagi ke Kai. Udah di next nih yaa

**hunnihun** : pantesan hati aku geli geli gitu eh ternyata ada kamu lagi guling guling kekeke~ nonjok aja lemah lembut ya, jongin sehat wal afiat kok tenang aja ya. udah next nih tapi gak bisa palli T_T

**Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai** : jangan di jewer lulunya nanti kupingnya merah gimana? udah lanjut nih #ikutankibarbenderaKaiHun

**We Are One** : chapter ini udah cukup panjang belum? maaf ya kalau chapter yang kemarin kemarinnya kurang panjang. Ini udah lanjut ya :) anda penasaran? sama saya juga wkwk

**Shouraichi Rein** : makasih ya udah mau nunggu, udah di lanjut nih yaa ;)

**blissfulxo** : ini udah lanjut :) maaf ya Kai nya lagi baper waktu itu jadi agak cengeng tapi Kai itu semenya Sehun. Iya perebutan Sehun baru dimulai hehe. Makasih ya udah nyemangatin aku :D

**HilmaExotics **: wah reader baru, welcome yaa :) iya mereka memperebutkan Sehun, kamu dukung siapa? si chapter ini ada momen KaiHunnya kok.

Maaf ya kalau username nya ada yang salah tulis. Maaf banget ya sekali lagi karena gak bisa update kilat T_T. Makasih banyak buat yang udah mau baca, review, favorite, follow dan nungguin update-an fic ini :D

Makin aneh ya cerita ini? Atau malah makin gak jelas? Maka dari itu aku butuh saran dan masukan nih dari para readers setelah baca fanfic aku chapter lima ini. Silahkan tulis di kolom review yang sudah disediakan #HugeHug :D


End file.
